Breaking Through
by Joluvv
Summary: Naruto's finally hit that sad point in his life where he's just not himself anymore. He needs an escape- but he'll have to risk surviving Sasuke and all his Sasuke-ness to attain happiness. Rated M for later chapters, NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Yaoi! Dark Themes, Suicide-attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru,Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kimimoto, and Sasuke. Not me ):

Chapter 1: Again.

Oh, how many times Naruto had been in this situation before. He couldn't even count them on his fingers anymore—it depressed him to no end. He stood there, exhausted but unharmed, staring into the cold eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. The raven looked exhausted as well, because, though Sasuke would never admit it out loud, he and Naruto were so evenly matched it was almost scary. Sasuke had always been top dog of Konaha, always a step ahead of the blonde, but he'd weakened through his years of revenge.

"Sasuke," Naruto rumbled in his raspy voice, sounding old and tired. His hands were on his hips as he sized up the raven before him. Same midnight hair, same pale ebony skin, and same fighting stance where he held his sword close to his hip, ready to attack at any minute. The only thing that had really changed about Sasuke was his eyes. They'd always been troubled, dark eyes, but now they held less depth, as if Sasuke had permanently cut off the connection to his soul.

Sasuke smirked at the hesitant blonde. "What's wrong, dobe? Ready to give up?" And to his surprise, Naruto laughed, actually _laughed_ at him. His grip tightened on his katana, sensing a new unknown feeling swelling up in the pit of his stomach. His dark orbs narrowed in confusion. "What's so funny, dobe?"

Naruto's laughter subsided finally, though its strange echo lingered around the two shinobi. "Well, Sasuke, I was just laughing at the fact that you call me dobe, when you yourself are the moron here." Naruto smirked uncharacteristically, giving Sasuke that strange feeling in his tummy again.

"What?" Sasuke hissed in anger.

Naruto barked with laughter again, this time shorter and dripped with venom that Sasuke had never heard before from the young blonde ninja. "You're a moron, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto grinned sadistically, "for knowing me all these years, and even _suggesting_ I'd give up. I mean, honestly..." He shook his head and rolled out his shoulders and neck. "Honestly, aren't I the one who supposed to be telling _you_ to give up?"

Taking a step back, Sasuke lowered his eyes_. Who is this?_ He thought angrily. He'd known Naruto better and longer than anyone else, and he'd seen him mature and then resort back to his child-like behavior, but he'd never seen a side of Naruto that was so _cold_...

"Stepping back, S'ke?" Naruto _tch_'d and took a dangerous step forward.

"Don't call me that, dobe." Sasuke mumbled as he took another step back, but was ignored.

"You know, S'ke, I've always wondered what would put a hint of fear in those emotionless eyes of yours..." The blond pondered aloud, taking out his trusty kunai and flipping it around his finger as he closed in on Sasuke. "And I think I've finally figured it out."

Sasuke swallowed nervously, backing up against the wall shrine of a collapsed building behind him. He held onto his sword with shaking hands and his breath hitched. _What's happening to me? _He mentally struggled. "And what's that, Uzumaki?" He smirked on instinct, but it held none of the previous power-show it had before.

"I think," Naruto said flatly, emptying the space between Sasuke and himself, "and, stop me if I'm wrong..." he said lowly, taking his free hand to cup Sasuke's left cheek, stroking the smooth skin experimentally. Finally his eyes rose up to meet the Uchiha's scared ones. "I'm pretty sure you're afraid... of _me_."

Sasuke choked out a vicious laugh. "You've got to be shitting me! Afraid of _you_?" Sasuke shoved Naruto's stroking hand away and got up in his face. "You are _nothing_, Uzumaki. You're a weak, pathetic _fool_ who's lost in his own fake ego. Why in God's name, would_ I_ ever be afraid of _you_?" He yelled.

And then there was a stinging pain on his left cheek, causing the Uchiha to jump back and yelp. He glared at the blond who now held a bloodied kunai with the usual dignity he carried it. Raising a hand to his cheek, the raven could feel three slashes, all horizontal and vertically aligned. His eyes widened in disbelief as his new whisker-marks began oozing fresh blood. Before the dark-haired teen could counterattack, Naruto already had his back turned and threw one last fleeting glance over his shoulder. "You're afraid of me, partially, because you're afraid of becoming like me." He stated effortlessly and then _poof!_ He was gone in the next second, only leaving Sasuke with a hand on his cheek thinking, _he didn't even ask me to come back to Konaha this time..._

Naruto only had to take a single stride back into the Leaf Village before his friends surrounded him. He glanced at them all, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Shino. When Naruto was younger, him being nineteen now, he would have grinned like an idiot with all the attention, but now, he found he'd rather be alone.

"Hey guys," The blonde smiled weakly, rubbing his forehead.

"NARUTO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Lee exclaimed, jumping into the air next to Naruto. "HOW WAS YOUR MISSION?" He practically vibrated with energy, making everyone sigh but laugh.

"It was fine." Naruto shrugged.

Ino whacked Lee upside the head as if it would magically calm him down. "Anything good happen? Bad?" She asked curiously. Naruto only shrugged again and looked away. Of course this caused a bit of a panic amongst his friends, especially considering the fact that he'd been acting...differently since he turned eighteen last year. Ino casted a worried glance to Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji took the hint. "Come on man, you know you can tell us anything!" He grinned cheekily and squeezed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled sadly but shrugged off his big hand.

"Nah, I don't really feel like talking."

Everyone gasped. Most of the time, they couldn't get the kid to shut up! Shikamaru only sighed and mumbled, "How troublesome..." Ino then whacked him upside the head, because, hey, just because it doesn't work the first time, doesn't mean it isn't worth trying again! "You're not helping." She said and Shikamaru only grunted, bored. Then it was quietly awkward for a moment, before Sakura broke the silence, being the loud-mouth she is.

"You saw Sasuke, didn't you." She stated without any question in her voice.

"I guess." Naruto replied anyway.

Sakura growled. "You _guess_? Naruto Uzumaki! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She reached over and grabbed his forearm. He merely grunted and took a step back away from everyone.

"I only need to relay my mission information to Lady Tsunade. It's none of your business."

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed together in anger. "But we're your friends, Naruto! Why won't you tell us?"

_God, I am so sick of this village_, Naruto thought bluntly. He then yelled, "We met, we fought, and he didn't come back! Nothing new, so just leave me alone!" before _poof!-_ing to the Hokage's office, leaving his friends stunned and upset. Lately, he just couldn't make anyone happy, including himself.

After giving a bored report to the Hokage, Naruto returned to his apartment to rest. He hadn't eaten in three days, but his appetite had been long gone since...well since, _that_ day. The day that no one knew about except for Lady Tsunade, who discovered it by mere chance. Naruto rolled over on his bed and groaned quietly. Nothing felt right anymore, Naruto had noticed. He no longer held the Konaha fire that fueled his desires to become Hokage, train with new jutsus, or pig out on ramen with Master Iruka. Naruto didn't like spending time with his friends, either. They all seem concerned, but he just felt he couldn't trust any of them, the way they tried to stick their noses in his personal business. And the village didn't even know what to think of the young blonde ninja anymore. He was once their enemy, then their hero, and now he was just...normal. Going through every day with no spirit and a fake smile. It was all too difficult for anyone to understand, including Naruto.

_How do I fix myself?_ He wondered sadly. The Jinchuriki-host thought about what made him happy, or at least made him _feel_. Ramen? No. Training? Hanging out with friends? No. Missions? No. Then at that point, it hit Naruto._ If these things don't make me feel, then maybe I should escape from them for a bit? But how? Where would I go? _ He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _Maybe go stay with the toads? Sage-mode always feels a little lifting... But the grub is sick, so nevermind... I need to be somewhere where I can be myself, with someone who won't make any judgements, or at least won't show it..._

He shot straight up in bed, heart pounding wildly. _With someone who shows no emotion, knows the real me. Someone who I've already become accustomed to their judgment. _He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, already contemplating and planning ahead. _Would he let me stay? Where would I find him? Do I really want this?_ Naruto scrunched his eyes together and let out a deep breath. He knew he couldn't handle staying in this village much longer, and he knew that _he_ was hard to find, which meant Naruto would be hard to find too. It was hard to argue that it was neither a good or bad plan. All Naruto knew was that, for once, it felt _right_.

His escape out of Konaha: _Sasuke_.

End of Chap 1, this is my first fic, what do you guys think? reviews would be amazing thankyou! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru, Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kimimoto, and Sasuke. Not me ):

Chapter 2: Plans in Action

Today's the day! Naruto's mind was reeling with anxiety. Today's plan had to go absolutely perfectly, and with a bit of luck, to work. There were so many different ways the plan could go terribly wrong, but if performed with an exact expertise, Naruto knew he could pull it off. Today he would escape from Konaha.

He'd been waiting two weeks, brooding alone in his apartment, figuring out every detail and step. Making the plan in the first place was no easy task. He needed an excuse, and luckily, he had Sakura. He remembered a couple years back when she ran off to kill Sasuke by herself, claiming she became a rogue ninja to join Sasuke's team. He tried to kill her then, and would have succeeded of course if Naruto hadn't rushed to the scene. So knowing this, Naruto broke into Sakura's apartment, and searched for any evidence that she might run again.

Was it a ridiculous assumption? Maybe. But again, luck had decided to play on Naruto's side this time.

He'd found a diary tucked underneath her pillow. He had to laugh of course, because who keeps a _diary_ anymore? He flipped open the pages with guilt and found stories of old and new, some including him, most including Sasuke. The blonde ninja rolled his eyes as all the "Mrs. Uchiha" comments and poems, but practically fist-pumped with joy when he found what he was looking for.

Sakura had a plan too, that the first day of December, she would escape from Leaf Village, and go find Sasuke. She even mentioned how she was unsure of whether she'd try to kill him or join him, but at least she had a good idea of where he would be hiding. She'd been _following_ him! Naruto couldn't believe how creepy, yet convenient that was! She'd found his hideout a while ago, apparently, and stole his map. She had his every step imprinted in the diary, and she clearly marked that she would go join him December 1st, when his trail was closest to the Leaf Village. A quick find and a quick escape. Naruto had to give the girl props.

So here sat Naruto presently, shifting nervously behind a bush. His chakra signature was masked, and he'd been waiting for Sakura for four hours. He had a small backpack on, full of ramen, kunai, water. Only the most important stuff, of course.

Just when he figured Sakura had chickened out, he felt a small chakra presence approach. The pink-headed girl wore a pale winter cape that flowed behind her, and was carrying what Naruto could only guess was her medicine-pack. She walked right past Naruto's hidden location, unaware of the jinchuriki's following eyes. It was obvious she was going through with the escape plan, her face being contorted yet determined.

Naruto's stomach was swirling with butterflies. God, he was so nervous. He'd been following Sakura for an hour now, and finally, they found Sasuke. He sat by a pond, cleaning his sword with great care. His eyes seemed far-off and distant, and both Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but momentarily halt their missions to appreciate how handsome he was. Stupid Uchiha genes.

Sakura shook her head to clear it, and then made a bee-line towards Sasuke. He tensed, sensing her now boastful chakra levels. He turned around slowly and glared.

"Sasuke." She said with a dry throat, feeling unsure of herself already.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said, his glare never wavering. Even Naruto felt unsettled by the usual coldness. He really did miss the old, less-chilly Sasuke sometimes.

"I-I want to join you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled then, getting down on her knees and bowing. "I mean it this time, too. I'm done with Konaha; with being a ninja. I'd be more than satisfied with just being your medic-nin!" Her face and neck were red with emotion, Naruto felt like face palming—definitely not the right route to go, with SASUKE of all people.

Sasuke smirked, and said "Hn." He always enjoyed building people up and then tearing them down. "Why do you not want to be a Konaha ninja anymore, Sakura?" He said while looking at his hand as if it were more interesting.

Sakura raised her head. "I'm just done with this routine; these expectations. Not to mention Naruto..." She lowered her voice angrily.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose a bit, as they usually did when the blonde was mentioned. "What about Naruto?"

"He's gone too, i-in the head I mean. I've only stayed for him and Lady Tsunade, but now he's so distant from everyone, and Tsunade's been trying to break through to him. It's all she's focused on lately; I can't handle that waste of time anymore." Sakura stated boldly, and Naruto felt like attacking her.

_Traitor. Jerk. I hate you._ Naruto threw daggers at Sakura with his eyes. Some friend she was. Naruto looked back at Sasuke from behind his tree, and was surprise to find the raven with a surprised look on his face.

"He's distant, hn? It's probably your fault you know." Sasuke's poker face returned when Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. "He's got bigger expectations than anybody. Yet here you are whining and ratting him out, whereas you could be at home helping him through it. Some friend you are." Naruto blinked in mild shock. It was always a scary thing when he and Sasuke agreed on something.

The pink-ninja's eyes began to water. "He's hopeless! I've tried talking to him, but he just pushes everyone away. Just because he's got a bigger problem doesn't mean everyone else's problems should be ignored! I want to join you and get rid of this burden, Sasuke-kun! Please!"

Sasuke glared at her hatefully. "I wouldn't let you on my team if you were the last medic-nin in the world, and I was dying. You are lower than low, and just a nuisance to everyone, Sakura." He unsheathed his sword. "I'll do the world another favor by killing you right here and now." He pressed the sword against her neck and Sakura just sat there whimpering. But Naruto knew Sasuke was not a man of mercy, so he hesitantly stepped forward, exposing himself.

"Sasuke, _enough_." He commanded and both Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads to see his face. Sakura blushed with embarrassment and Sasuke smirked.

"I don't take orders from any person, dobe. Especially not from _you_." He declared and raised his katana in the air, about to strike, but then paused.

Sakura cried quietly and Naruto waited. To be honest, Naruto was beginning to think it'd be okay to let Sakura get just a bit more terrified before being rescued. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and said loudly, "What's up, Sasuke? Not man enough to finish the blow?"

Sasuke's eyes widened with disbelief and he gaped. Why wasn't Naruto rushing at him with a rasengan? Or yelling 'believe it!' while throwing pointless kunai?

Naruto smiled, "Cat got your tongue, S'ke?" He held three fingers to his cheek and traced his whisker-marks as if to emphasize the 'cat'. Sasuke's free hand automatically flew up to his left cheek where his own hand-made whisker-marks had scarred then healed a week ago. He began turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"You know what, Uzumaki, I'm sick and tired of you butting-in all the damn time!" He exclaimed with red-tinted cheeks. "I'll kill you right here and now! No, better—I'll drag you off and beat the living shit out of you, then leave you dead in front of the Leaf Village gates!" He shoved Sakura aside and sprinted towards the blonde, who looked surprised and a bit elated. This plan was going great!

He couldn't help but smile before Sasuke's fist made contact with his tan face. The blow sent him flying backwards against the tree, and then Sasuke grabbed him by the arm and flung him back over his shoulder. Naruto smacked against the mountainside and fell back limply into the pond. Sakura screamed his name, and Sasuke's, because honestly, that _had_ to be her purpose in life. She didn't get up to go fight Sasuke, or move to aid Naruto. Just sat there crying and yelling. Good ol' Sakura...

Sasuke went back to where Naruto's body lay and picked him up, throwing the limp body over his shoulder. He then smirked at Sakura, and zipped up the mountain with ease. He broke into a fast get-away run with a bouncing Uzumaki on his trapezius. And Sakura could only run the other direction, back to village, knowing that out of the two, she'd rather face the Village than Naruto and Sasuke again.

* * *

By evening, Sasuke had stopped running, finding a warm cave hidden in the deep snow. After situating himself inside, he dropped Naruto's body, that was thankfully dry again, on the floor and sighed. He couldn't beat the blonde while he was unconscious, where would the fun be in that? So instead he decided to take this time to search the blonde carefully. He kneeled over his body and patted down his jacket, already feeling a lump up by the neck. Unzipping the jacket he discovered two things, one was a backpack's straps, and the other was a fishnet muscle-shirt over a well-toned chest.

Looking away with a slow blush spreading across his face, Sasuke took Naruto's arms out of the jacket, then proceeded with taking his backpack off. Looking inside he found stupid things only Naruto would pack. Then it dawned on him, _why would he have a backpack in the first place? Was he going somewhere before he found Sakura or...? _The raven shrugged and threw the bag aside with disinterest. He finished patting down his pockets and only found another useless kunai. He also removed his shoes, in case Naruto tried to run away—he'd get a real nasty case of frostbite on his toes out in that snow.

So then the Uchiha just sat there with his knees up against his chest, watching Naruto sleep. Creepy much? Maybe...but he couldn't quite explain it... Naruto always intrigued him unlike anyone else. The way he went about things; never giving up, determined and always ready to sacrifice himself for a noble cause. The Uchiha thought back to two weeks ago, when Naruto said that Sasuke was afraid of becoming like Naruto. And he was right. Over the years, Sasuke had built a certain admiration towards the Uzumaki way, and tried desperately to fit it into his Uchiha way. Avenge his family, get over his past; he and Naruto had similar goals. And as Naruto once said, their roles could have so easily been reversed.

"Holy Hell!" Naruto's voice cried out, breaking the raven's train of thought. He looked over at the startled blonde who was frantically grasping at his clothes and arms. "Oh God, you molested me didn't you? In my sleep too, you sick bastard!" He whined and writhed around like a worm.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "You're a moron. Get up."

Naruto stood and grinned, already past his I've-been-molested-phase. "Mmkayy~" He drawled sweetly. "What're we doing? Training?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Sure, if by training you mean I'm gonna go beat your ass until you're unconscious again, then yeah, we're gonna go 'train' _a lot_!" He said sarcastically.

"_Pfft_!" Naruto scoffed. "Listen, I understand you were totally my personal ass-kicker when we were younger, but you should know I'm a lot tougher. Drank my milk like a good boy! Strong bones." He flexed jokingly.

"All you ever ate was ramen." Sasuke retorted and began leading the blonde outside the cave, feeling the cold air bite his nose as they exited the shielding cave.

"Noodles have protein! Err...right?" Naruto mumbled and checked out the scene. _Hm...White_. He thought. Everything was covered in thick blankets of snow, much more snow than Konaha had when Naruto left. Sasuke must've traveled pretty far since he got knocked out... The blonde continued walking, watching his footsteps appearing in the clean powder, until he ran into Sasuke's chest. He looked up and laughed nervously, seeing the blank look on the raven's face. "Eh! Sorry S'ke, got a little sidetracked there. What're we doin'?"

Sasuke groaned. "Okay, dobe, lemme put this in some simple words your pea-brain should be able to remember." He glared and held up his fist, pointing to Naruto with the other hand. "I'm going to beat the _living shit_ out of you." He said slowly, then lowered his hands and crossed them over his chest. "Then I'm going to kill you. And after that, you don't gotta worry about what's going to happen, because, hey, you'll be dead. Sound good?"

And then Naruto did it again, he _laughed. _That terribly thick laugh that drove Sasuke insane. It was _not_ Naruto's laugh, and the raven hated it. "Oh, S'ke," Naruto mused, "you don't really think I'd come all the way out here just to be killed, do you?" He purred with the sick laughter again, his eyes slanted into an offensive- looking stare. Sasuke just blinked and looked into the jinchuriki's eyes.

"What?"

"Do you really think I'd let myself be captured, just so I could die? Believe me, I've tried the whole suicide thing, and I already know how it turns out." Naruto glanced away sadly before clearing his throat to continue in a softer tone, "Sasuke, I let you capture me on purpose because I needed to get out of that Leaf Village. You're my escape." He admitted and Sasuke just stood there and for once in his life, his brain was so overloaded with all the new information, all he could say was—

"What?"

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, causing Tsunade to jump.

"Sakura, keep your voice down. This is a serious meeting and I need you all to act mature, please." Tsunade ordered while glancing around the office, individually locking eyes with Shino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Iruka, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Yamato, Tenten, Ino, and Choji.

"But My Lady," Sakura said with less volume, "you can't mean to tell us that's true! It just can't be, he would never—"

Tsunade held up her hand to cease the chatter. "It's the truth. Last year, after Naruto's eighteenth birthday, he attempted suicide."

Everyone in the room remained dead silent for a moment. Tsundade continued, "It was that time that he came back from that secret 'mission' I sent him on. Or at least that was my cover-up, I'm sorry I had to lie to you all."

They all nodded in acceptance of the information and apology. Hinata spoke up, "I do remember that, when he came back all scarred and bloody." She whispered sadly, "but he said he couldn't tell us what happened because the mission was a 'secret'."

"I recall as well," Her cousin Neji added, then looked at the Hokage with mature, pale eyes. "What really happened, My Lady?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and began, "Last year, I was informed that Naruto wished to move out. I figured he was just trying to act independent, since he was eighteen finally, but I felt concerned that he wanted to move so far away from the Village. He was about a day's travel away, and I just barely made it..." Her voice slipped with a crack, "I had just arrived at his new home, to check on him. It was so empty, no moving boxes, nothing. I could've sworn I had the wrong house, and I almost left, but then it hit me. This huge, overpowering toxic wave of chakra...It stung my arm and I didn't know what was going on, other than it was Naruto's chakra.

"So I went into the back area of the house, and saw him. Naruto was just lying there, skin sizzling and red chakra radiating from his throat t-that was gurgling blood." The elder Hokage began sobbing then, holding onto her desk for support. "A-at first I had thought the Nine Tails had tried to b-break out, but then I saw Naruto's eyes. T-they were still blue, _his_ blue, yet he was choking himself with the skin-eating chakra flowing out of his hands." Tsunade stilled. "I stopped him. Took him back home and told you guys he went on a secret mission so he wouldn't have to tell you all the truth. That's why it's so important that we get him back from Sasuke as soon as possible, Naruto's not in the right mind-set to be defending his life right now."

Again, a deadly silence filled the room. No one could comprehend it fast enough: Naruto? Suicide? The two words shouldn't even belong in a sentence together.

At last Kiba spoke. "Why the Hell would he...Why didn't he...Why..." The young brunette burst out into tears at that moment, with a couple others shortly after. Even Rock Lee looked truly horrified.

"My poor Naruto! How could I have not noticed?" Iruka bawled.

"But he—Naruto-kun, h-he's the most youthful of us all!" Lee cried out in denial. "He'd never..." The bowl-head shook his head and wiped his eyes. "He has us! Why didn't he come to us?"

"You guys," Ino raised her voice.

"I mean, I've heard it's really hard to be a jinchuriki, since everyone hates you and is afraid of you, not to mention the whole _has-no-parents_, _no-_penis, _is-incredibly-gay_, and _best-friend-tries-to-kill-me _dilemmas adding on top of it..." Sai wondered aloud, but remained straight-faced.

"I can't even imagine... No wonder..." Choji whispered, feeling awful.

"You guys!" Ino yelled, but was ignored again.

"How troublesome—"Ino whacked Shikmaru angrily and screamed, "YOU GUYS!" They all turned to her in confusion.

"What?"

"You guys," Ino continued, "what's important is Lady Tsunade rescued Naruto from making a _big_ mistake, but now it's our turn to rescue him from Sasuke, and then himself. Once we get him back, we'll all help get him back to his perky-ramen-loving self, okay? But the more we stay here and cry about it, the more chances Sasuke has to kill him!"

More silence; the unanimous agreement filled the air. Kakashi finally spoke with finality, summarizing up everyone's thoughts.

"Well, _shit_."

* * *

End of chapter 2, lemme know what you guys think! Tried typing a bit more this time x3 and thanku for the reviews of chapter 1! It meant the world to me 3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru, Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kimimoto, and Sasuke. Not me ):

Chapter 3: An unreadable start.

Naruto groaned out of true boredom. "Sasssukkeeee, just talk to me!" he followed after the raven impatiently. After he'd admitted to Sasuke that he was his escape from Konaha, Sasuke had started ignoring him. He just kept walking around in the snow, or back into the cave, pacing, pacing, pacing.

"Stop moving for God's sake! Why won't you say anything, Sasuke?" Yelled Naruto out of frustration. Daringly, he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which, as anyone with brains could've guessed, was a _bad _idea. The dark ninja flipped around and kneed Naruto in the gut. He then grabbed the blonde by his hair and raised his pain-stricken face up.

"Why do you think, moron?" Sasuke spat in Naruto's face. "You're no better than Sakura; just using me as an excuse to 'escape' your poor hard life and expectations." Naruto's eyes widened, wanting to talk but cleverly keeping his mouth shut. He wasn't Sakura! He'd never sell his friends out, never leave them in need, in any sort of danger… _Oh, shit…_ Naruto realized. He _had_ left his friends, whether he wanted them or not. They could be getting attacked right now or searching for him desperately and here he stood in the warm cave feeling giddy. Since when had he turned into such a jerk?

"Sasuke, I—"

"No, Naruto. Just shut up." Sasuke growled with a wave of hate that hit Naruto worse than ever before. "Just shut up and…and get out of my sight, before I really decide to kill you. You make me sick, you weak, immature, moro—" He stopped himself when he heard an absurd sound. It sounded like a muffled hiccup, light yet full-throated. He'd heard it before, but very few times. It was Naruto's cry. Not his annoying yelps or appreciative grunts of laughter. Naruto's cry was like a foreign sound that just felt…wrong in the open air.

Though he knew he'd regret it, Sasuke turned around and saw the blonde. Standing there, his fists squeezed tightly by his sides, his head down. The small hiccupping tears escaped his mouth though it was apparent he was trying to contain them.

The jinchuriki looked up at the silence and then looked away just as quickly. "S-sorry, S'ke. I-I…I-I didn-n't mean-mean to start cry-ying. I g-guess I-I…I…" the blonde fell down to his knees then and bawled, cupping his wet face in his hands with shame. Sasuke stared at the fallen ninja, unsure what to do. He almost wanted to go comfort the poor blonde, but it just wasn't in his nature…So he did the best he could manage, meaning he sat across from Naruto and waited.

But the cave was filled with echoes of Naruto's crying, egging Sasuke from all directions to say something—do something, anything! He cleared his throat and stated, "Naruto. Um, stop. Yes, stop crying. It's just a weak way out of a situation." Naruto choked on more sobs after that; clearly Sasuke needed help helping the emotional. "Okay, that came out wrong. Just stop crying, seriously."

Naruto looked up from his hands and sniffled through hot tears. "I-I c-can't st-st-stop!" He whimpered and hiccupped some more.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head nervously, really not positive of what to do in this predicament. He hated working with emotions; it was a trait he'd inherited from his dad. _What would Mom do then? _He asked himself. The raven momentarily reveled in his past, searching through his memories of times he'd been young and emotional. He could only remember his mom offering him a hug and a steady hand and voice. Sasuke knew he couldn't offer stability with his voice, and he definitely didn't want to _hug_ the blonde, so…

He sighed and scooted closer to Naruto, and reached a hand out to place on his head. He then clenched his fingers together, pulling the hair and Naruto's face up. The jinchuriki-host cried out in pain and only began to sob again, harder than before. _Shit! Okay, let's try gentler…._ Sasuke decided, loosening his grip and letting his hand flow down to Naruto's shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze, causing the blonde to look back up at Sasuke with confusion.

"W-what?" His voice cracked.

Sasuke forced himself not to look away. "…Nothing. My mother used to hold my shoulder when I cried to let me know she was there. I just wanted you to stop crying, is all." No matter how flatly Sasuke tried to say it, Naruto still received he message, clear as day. His eyes filled up with a new kind of tears.

He then leaned forward, a courageous act indeed, and held on to Sasuke. It wasn't a desperate clutch, or a helpless drape, Naruto just needed to lean on Sasuke at that moment and take everything in.

He' escaped, but left his family of friends behind. Sasuke had pointed out his flaws, but provided him a sense of support nonetheless. What in Kyuubi's name was happening? He'd even stopped crying now, only letting out occasional soft hiccups. It took the ramen-loving blonde another minute to realize Sasuke was stroking his hair, whether it was out of reflex or wanting to sooth, Naruto didn't care. He just accepted it, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"I-I'm leaving my friends, but it's something I need to do. I can't help anyone else unless I help myself first, Sasuke." He finally admitted to himself and Sasuke, quietly yet clearly.

Sasuke looked away with red cheeks. "I…understand." He knew this was a low moment for the blonde; Sasuke was lucky to have been the only one to ever hear it. His mind couldn't help but depict times from his past when Naruto had confronted the raven, explaining that he understood Sasuke. That Sasuke was an avenger, with all rights to take the path of revenge. No one had ever understood Sasuke more than at those moments, so it owed it to Naruto now.

"Sasuke, I tried to kill myself last year. And I'd do it now that I'm away from the village's reach too…So…" Naruto mumbled and began turning red at the thought of what he was going to ask Sasuke. Maybe he shouldn't? No, no, it would help, wouldn't it? But it's unhealthy…

The dark-haired ninja watched as Naruto debated with himself, slightly amused. "Naruto, what do you need to say?"

There was a silence then, as Naruto carefully tried to plan out his next sentence as cautiously as he could.

"Sasuke, I—uh, haven't been right in the head for a while now, and it's because of…well, the stress and stuff from the village, being a jinchuriki, and um…" The blonde panicked around the topic more so, pissing the Uchiha off.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's intuition never wavered as his stare bored into Naruto's nervous one. "Just tell me already." He said impatiently.

He waited then, but Naruto didn't respond with words, only sitting up slowly and then raising a hand to Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke blinked and looked at the hand, then back at Naruto. Naruto leaned in cautiously, giving the Uchiha plenty of time to punch him or evade him, yet he didn't move an inch. Taking a chance, Naruto leaned in all the way and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, barely feathering on hem.

Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched together as he processed what was going on. Naruto kept his eyes open with dignity as he kissed Sasuke carefully. At first only sat there with his lips against the raven's, but then began to move. Closing his lids, he leaned into Sasuke further, moving his mouth in sync with his calm heartbeat.

It took the Uchiha time to understand what Naruto was doing, and why. Yes, he was kissing him. That part was easy to understand, but why? Naruto had just finished rambling about how he wasn't feeling well, how he had so much stress—_oh…_

A stress-reliever without any backfires, was what Naruto was asking for. A not so necessarily a _meaningless _stress-reliever, but a good distraction. The kiss was Naruto's way of asking, 'will you take the role, willingly?' Sasuke would have to think about this…

But all Sasuke could think about now was how _warm _Naruto felt pressed up against him. Warmth Sasuke hadn't felt in a long, long while. So, ironically, like a snake, he curled around his warmth and let himself become possessed with it.

* * *

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto let out a sweet groan as Sasuke sucked on his neck. It had to be, unquestioningly, his sweet spot. Sasuke took his time to bite down on the flesh gently but deeply, letting his hands run over the blonde's body, over his thin fishnet undershirt, over his smooth abdomen and he even ventured sneakily under the hem of Naruto's pants.

Naruto hissed with pleasure. He couldn't believe it, one minute Sasuke was unresponsive and the next he was like an explosion of heat. The blonde was definitely not expecting it, not that he was complaining. He let his fingers twist themselves in Sasuke's spiky hair, earning a groan from said raven.

He breathed into Naruto's ear and whispered, "_Be rough with me, Naruto-kun_." causing Naruto's breath to hitch in surprise. Since when did Sasuke ever speak to him like _that_? _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit!_

"S-Sasuke!" He cried out as the raven's hand rubbed hard against his boxers. "St-stop! Too much—" He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath of pleasure. "T-too fast, stop, please."

Sasuke sat back to give his blonde some breathing room. "What?" He sneered, "One second you're trying to force yourself on me and the next you're wanting me to stop touching you? Dear God, make up your mind, dobe."

"I-I didn't know you would return it with such, um, force…" Naruto mumbled with a blush.

"You wanted me to distract you, right? From all the stress, and the rest of the world?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Did I keep you distracted?"

"Um, yes…"

"And did it feel good?"

Naruto looked away with a red face but nodded.

"Then I don't see what the problem is here." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm willing to distract you but I figured you wouldn't have such… _limits._" He sighed, feeling sort of ashamed that he'd made the blonde feel uncomfortable. See what happens when he shows any emotion? Trouble, damn it.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's unsettled face and kissed him lightly again. "It's not that I—that I don't want you to er, continue. I just wasn't expecting…" He couldn't really finish the sentence. The jinchuriki felt strange, using the Uchiha like this. It's not like they were in a relationship, or being super serious, so what was the big deal? It felt right, but wrong, but still so distractingly right…

"Hn. Whatever. I don't really care one way or the other." Sasuke grunted and stood up calmly, then left the cave without glancing back at Naruto.

He guessed sometimes it was nice being an emotionless monster.

* * *

End of Chap 3, reviews would be lovely, thank you for reading! 3

ahem ahem. In post script, this will forever be known as the chapter where my dad found out I write yaoi.

He came into the computer room last night while i was typing and was like ..

dad: What are you doing?

me: Uhh, writing for this new, uh, site i'm on. *tries to switch browsers*

dad: no no, let me read it. *reads*

Me: *sits back and tries to commit suicide quietly*

dad:...did you write this?

me: yupp.

dad: why is it so...dirty?

me: *facepalm*

So now my dad thinks i'm having sex or something, or so he told my mom who laughed at him because she doesn't mind/care that i'm writing it. What really makes me mad is this is the first chapter i've written with any romance in it. of course its the one he walks in on. FML.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru,Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kimimoto, and Sasuke. Not me ):

Chapter 4: Fits right?

This snow was just like Sasuke; appearing and disappearing as quickly as it appeared, really cold, really white, hid a lot of things, and could provide a weird sense of comfort yet could kill you just as easily. The only thing Naruto could think of that really separated the two was that snow was way easier to leave a footprint in. Leaving some sort of permanent mark on the raven was ridiculously hard whether it was emotional or physical.

After redressing himself and collecting his backpack and shoes, Naruto ventured out into the powdery substance with a serious headache. Another major difference between Sasuke and the snow was that the snow was really bright. Naruto wore an orange jumpsuit for God's sake, but this snow was unbelievably bright for the evening light, and quite frankly it was giving the blonde a headache.

But this wouldn't stop him from following Sasuke, who was currently stalking away from the cave. Naruto jogged to close the distance between them and walked aside of the raven.

"Hey Sasuke, you mad or something?" Naruto questioned carefully. Sasuke's eyes flickered to him momentarily before focusing back on the path ahead.

"No." He attempted to shrug, but this whole showing-emotion thing was exhausting. "We just need to move."

Naruto snorted, neither believing him nor wanting to. "Oh sure, move away from the warm cave into the freezing blizzard. Glad _one_ of us paid attention in school." He smiled earning a cut laugh from Sasuke. It was progress. "Okay, so where're we goin', S'ke?"

Now entering a forest, the two maneuvered through branches in silence. Dead branches cracked underneath their steady steps anyway, snapping up vertically through the snow.

"I can't tell you." Sasuke finally replied.

Naruto blinked, baffled. "What do you mean you can't tell me? I want to know." The jinchuriki glared angrily, amusing Sasuke.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I don't trust you."

"Oh?" Naruto said with an evil glint in his eye, stepping in front of Sasuke. Blocking the Uchiha was always a risky move, but Naruto had faith this plan would work. "Well, S'ke, I think I have something that would change your mind." He held his hands behind his back and leaned forward with a smile. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, you think you know a lot, you know that?" Sasuke grumbled then, halting his step. "But seriously, get out of the way."

Naruto pouted. "You don't even want to see what I have to offer?" He gave the raven an honestly disappointed look, like he'd been denied to use his secret weapon. Sasuke could only look into the sad blue orbs for a few moments before he finally caved in and said, "Fine, what is it?"

"Close your eyes!" Naruto cheered loudly, flipping his backpack off his shoulders and taking out his canteen.

"No." Said Sasuke, flat as usual.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a real party-pooper, Sasuke. I hope you understand this not only hurts the Givers, such as myself, but the receiver too." He rambled while poring out his water into his hand, concentrating on the nozzle.

"Whatever, just show me what you got, 'Giver'." Sasuke eyed the dripping canteen. "Why in God's name are you wasting that water, dobe? Not that I care, but it—" Sasuke's voice was cut off when he saw a small cherry tomato flow out from the nozzle into Naruto's wet hand. His throat went dry with anticipation as more began falling out, making small _plop_'s on top of each other. His gaze tore away from the small, red fruits to meet the beaming smile on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Naruto teased. The Uchiha's jaw snapped back into place but his eyes were still flying from the tomatoes to the blonde.

Sasuke swallowed. "You remembered?"

"Duh," Naruto smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He'd been one of the extremely few people to know about Sasuke's…fetish. It'd all happened about ten or so years ago, when Team 7 was still together and cooperating.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I still can't believe you ordered something other than ramen, Naruto!" Sakura's smile reflected everyone else's at the table. Kakashi and Sakura smiled because they had forced Naruto to order a salad, instead of his usual miso-pork ramen, for their team victory dinner. And Sasuke smiled because it was obviously torturing the blonde.

"Ne, whatever." Naruto sighed sadly and picked at his flavorless leaves.

"Well, I'm going to go pay the bill, so I'll be right back." Kakashi stated and stood to leave.

"And I need to use the restroom, so don't you two kill each other while we're gone." Sakura instructed, making both rivals roll their eyes at her 'authority'. However, after the two members departed, Sasuke wiped the smile off his face and turned to Naruto with a serious expression.

"Naruto," He said darkly, causing said blonde to raise his eyes from his salad with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Can I…" Sasuke sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Can I have your tomatoes, Naruto?" His face flushed cutely but he couldn't look away, clearly a man on a mission!

Naruto blinked. "Why do you want mine, didn't you have tomatoes on your burger, S'ke?"

"No! I mean, yes, but they weren't cherry tomatoes." Sasuke stuttered out his response, determined to get his goods. To his enjoyment, Naruto scooped up and handed him the cherry tomatoes with a broad smile. Sasuke smiled back thankfully and grabbed them, placing them on his napkin.

After popping one in his mouth and sighing with huge content, Naruto could only say, "You sure like those cherry tomatoes, eh S'ke?" followed with a shared laughter.

_Flashback End_

* * *

"You remembered," Sasuke repeated, picking up a cherry tomato with his thumb and index finger. Plopping it into his mouth he savored its smooth texture and tiny crunch. It'd been so long since he'd eaten in general, it tasted outstanding. Sasuke closed his eyes and popped some more in between his teeth, losing himself in the comforting flavor.

"So what was this about not trusting me?" Naruto pushed, interrupting Sasuke's meal.

After finishing by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sasuke sighed and admitted, "Congratulations, you've gained my trust. We're going to a hideout that's a little deeper into this forest."

"A hideout?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, except it's not your average hideout of thugs. I've been to this one off and on, and they're a pretty good group. Nice and original." Sasuke explained, beginning to move forward again, motioning for Naruto to follow him. The fox gave him a questioning glance towards his compliment to the group, but Sasuke only gave a small smirk and added, "A real group of avengers, indeed."

* * *

Hisses and growls greeted the two ninja as they entered the hideout through a dark tunnel. Naruto could feel eyes on him from all directions as he stepped on the dry dirt.

Sasuke raised his voice, "Guys, it's just me, Sasuke." He glanced at Naruto and unsurely added, "and guest." Then all of the sudden, lights flickered on around them, showing hundreds of people surrounding the two. Some held weapons; others held children and looked scared.

"Holy—!" Naruto couldn't help but gasp, flinching once he saw all the angered faces glaring back at him in the underground opening. "Good Lord, there's hundreds of you down here! That's freaky, man." He rubbed his arm and took a nervous step towards Sasuke.

"Stop scaring him you guys. He's…important to me." Sasuke tried forming the words and kept his face straight, watching as the menacing villagers backed off a bit. "Good. Where's Garhette?"

A boy stepped forward from the crowd with a friendly smile. "He's gone, but he'll be back in two days, Sasuke." The boy approached Sasuke and held out his hand, which Sasuke shook hesitantly. "Always great to have you here, Sasuke." He cast an unloving glance towards Naruto. "But who's your friend? He looks familiar."

Sasuke stepped aside to present Naruto, "This is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gasps of shock and frustration emitted from the crowd.

"He's that hero from Konaha!" A woman shouted in recognition. "The Nine Tales jinchuriki!"

Several people around her nodded, more yelling things like, "He's an icon against what we are!" and, "No_ hero_ like him belongs here, why would Sasuke bring him?"

Naruto just stood there, petrified and hurt. These strangers, that he'd never even met, already hated him. Despised his being here and looked like they might try to take him out in his sleep. They were right, why would Sasuke bring him to a place like this?

"Quiet down." Sasuke ordered, and immediately silence followed after. "This group," he said, stretching his arms out, "is for those who've been hurt. For those who've been wrongly done, judged, and remain unforgiven." He then threw his arms down and then pointed harshly at the crowd. "This group is for the orphans that were never given a chance, the clan that was never accepted, or the individual who was unique, but given no justice. If you can't try to give the opportunity that you've never received, take a second and think about what makes you any different from the moderators out beyond this cavern that hurt each and every one of us." He finished with an upset huff, leaving everyone speechless.

Since when did Sasuke ever talk so much?

The guy that shook Sasuke's hand turned to Naruto and held out his hand in invitation. "Naruto, Sasuke's right. Ultimately, Garhette will make the best judgment, and until then, we can only accept you for who you are. Welcome to our cavern, you can call me Raymune." He shook Naruto's shaky hand and smiled earnestly.

Naruto looked from Raymune to Sasuke to the crowd to Sasuke and back to Raymune several times before smiling his toothy grin and squeezing Raymune's hand in a returned friendliness.

"_Thank you._"

* * *

End of Chap 4, sorry for not being able to upload yesterday went to the lake, came back and typed as much as i could, but was too tired in the end of it all...

To add, i fixed the summary. guys, i don't really know whether i'm doing sasunaru or narusasu yet (i'm leaning towards sasunaru but there may be some side narusasu occasionally) So sorry for any confusion!

Also, I'll be leaving on the 5th for a week to go visit my grandpa in oregon, and i will not be able to update until July 13th at least, seeing as my granpa has a DIAL-UP computer *shudders* but i will be writing chapters while i'm on vacation so no worries! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews 3

reviews and Naruto are my happy crack, thankya! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Woops

Sasuke sat down on his bed and let out a big breath. Holy shit, had he ever spoken so much in one day? In his whole life? And all this whole showing-emotion stuff was hard work too, how did people do it? He flopped onto his back with his arms spread out, taking in the comfort of the cavern beds.

"Hey, S'ke! Thanks for standing up for me back there, you're a real pal, you know that!" Entered a hyper blonde, perky as all get out.

"Hn." Came the raven's response.

"I mean it, that was chill of you, not to mention, this place is awesome! They've really got their own impressive village of misfits down here, I like it!" Naruto beamed, standing by Sasuke's bed now.

"Hn."

The fox laughed quietly, toning down his voice a bit. "Tired from all that jabbering, huh? Must've been hard, seeing as you're so not the chatty type. I mean, I can only guess from what I've seen, and the fact that we're opposites, and I love to talk! If you couldn't tell,haha. You're probably really impressed with my ability now, eh?"

"Hn."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up." Naruto smiled and plopped down next to Sasuke, making the bed bounce slightly. Sasuke made a face.

"Hn..." He rolled over and glared at Naruto, who had his eyes closed and was resting his head back in his arms.

"Sorry, S'ke. The bed looked comfortable, so I had to test the springs." He yawned and opened a pretty blue eye, peaking over at the wide-eyed raven. "Don't look so surprised, Sasuke, you know emotion hurts your face." He teased and Sasuke's shock melted into a glare. "There's the Sasuke I know!" Naruto turned on his side and began running his fingers through Sasuke's black hair. "The one who always looks irritated with wispy hair and tries to pretend he hates me..."

"...Hn."

"Yeah, I know you don't really hate me, Sasuke. You don't have to say anything, I know." Sasuke blinked in shock again, it was like the blonde was inside his mind! A truly scary thought...

"...Speaking of changed-personalities," Sasuke began, "Sakura said you were long gone from being your old self. You seem pretty normal to me." He stated and the jinchuriki began looking sadder and sadder by each word, though he still let out a weak chuckle.

"Of course I seem normal to you, Sasuke. You make me _feel _normal." _You make me feel right, finally..._ Naruto added in his head, having to take a step back and realize how strange it was that he sought comfort from his greatest enemy rather than his friends. Then again, Sasuke _was_ his best friend, whether he'd deny it or not.

Sasuke nodded, "Nn." He lowered his lids and let himself be pampered by Naruto's conditioned fingers, lulling him into a sleepy state.

"Naruto, I..." The dark ninja started but stopped himself. He didn't even really know how he was going to finish the sentence, but he just felt like saying something. "I...am glad..." He sighed, trying to use whatever conscious brain-power he had left. "I'm glad that...you chose me. To...escape with, I mean."

"It's always been you, Sasuke. You've always been my escape, my break from the world and all my troubles. You're my best friend." Naruto leaned his head forward and cupped Sasuke's face, kissing him for a long second before pulling away and standing up.

"Hn..." Sasuke mumbled, pulling his lids up just barely to see the blonde walking out of the room.

"Yeah, S'ke, I gotcha. I'll get out of your hair now. Night!" He exited, seeing as there were no doors with each space of a bedroom in this cavern. Sasuke readjusted himself to his usual sleeping position and tried to figure out what kind of sickness he'd gotten lately.

_I have to be sick_. Sasuke thought, because he'd been talking and responding and reveling in the attention that Naruto had been giving him. It just wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. The raven looked at the dark hallway that Naruto had disappeared down. _I have to be sick_, he repeated to himself, because all Sasuke could think of saying while the blonde made his leave was, "_Stay_"

* * *

"You've got really pretty eyes!" A young girl with big lavender eyes gushed, hopping on top of Naruto's side.

"Thanks! They turn red sometimes, I've heard." Naruto laughed at the compliment and trying not to drown in the sea of little kids that had bombarded his personal space upon arriving in the cavern's main room.

"Mister, you've got whiskers, are you a cat?" A little boy that looked almost resembled Kiba yelled before also launching himself on to Naruto.

"Yes. Meow!" Naruto beamed, holding up his hand in a cat-like pose. Several of the children copied him, filling the cavern with mews of their own. Naruto kind of felt that due to the echoing tunnels, any sleeping person might wake up under the assumption of being mauled by kittens.

"But I don't like cats." Mini-Kiba stated, looking upset.

"Oh, well then, come here," Naruto whispered in all seriousness, "I have a secret for you." All the kids leaned in. "Good. So I'm not really a cat... I'm a fox in disguise!" He rawred, jumping up to his feet. The cavern kids dangled from his arms and shoulders and clothing, yapping and playfully attacking the 'fox'.

Raymune approached the war zone with a chuckle. "Oh, Naruto, you've really got a way with kids, hm? Actually kiddos, it's curfew for you guys." The children '_aww_'-ed and jumped off of the blonde, stumping over to their parents with tired eyes. "Go on now, don't make your guardians mad! Thank you, thank you!" Raymune turned back to Naruto and said, "It's movie night tonight. You want to join us?"

"Seriously!" Naruto cheered. "I haven't seen a movie in a long time, that'd be sweet!" He followed Raymune through another dark tunnel and emerged into a mini-underground sort-of theatre. "Wow, this is legit!" He gasped, taking in the big screen surrounded by couches and chairs. It all looked so comfortable and inviting!

"What's playing tonight?" Sasuke's bored voice finally interrupted Naruto's thought, making him jump.

"Christ, S'ke! When'd you get here? I thought you were sleeping." Naruto questioned, but Sasuke only _hn_'d, causing Naruto to frown. "You probably don't sleep much anyway? I'm sorry Sasuke, that sounds like it sucks." A world without sleep? No one could ever _pay _Naruto enough to take Sasuke or Gaara's place.

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, feeling more exhausted than usual.

People already gathered in the room watched Sasuke and Naruto's conversation with intrigued observation. Hearing Sasuke interact with someone else was a new experience for everyone. His usual cool demeanor was being dominated by this blonde's mere presence, which no one really expected. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Garhette to return, for sure.

"Alright let's find seats, everybody!" Ramune isntructed, lowering the lights as more cavern villagers filed in. Sasuke held Naruto's hand and kept him from moving into the line.

"Hey! You bastard, we're gonna get shitty seats if we don't start moving!" Naruto growled, pulling away from Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed again, re-grasping the jinchuriki's hand and leading him towards a sofa towards the back of the now dark room.

"Sasuke—" Naruto hissed but the dark ninja put a hand over his mouth, whispering, "Just shut up and sit down." Naruto looked at the small seat where Sasuke already sat and huffed in frustration.

The movie began playing and Naruto whispered, "There's not enough room, moron. We—" he yelped as he was tugged down onto Sasuke's lap. No words could escape Naruto's lips as he blushed furiously. The raven smirked and wiggled his hips under his blonde for a moment, pretending to readjust himself. Not a bad place to be at all, no.

Naruto grumbled but didn't move, attempting to focus on the movie. He got through the first five minutes before Sasuke got bored and began nipping at his earlobe. His hot breathe gave Naruto goosebumps though he couldn't make any noise due to the audience. So instead he abruptly slammed his elbow back into the Uchiha's ribs, earning no grunts but a terrible glare.

As payback, Sasuke only felt it was necessary to lean forward and sink his teeth into Naruto's neck. The flesh broke under his teeth and the blonde twisted his legs together in a hot pain. He let out a breathy gasp that kind of turned Sasuke on. The raven continued biting and sucking at the blonde's weak spot until he grew more interested in another _problem._

It was a bit of a rude torture, Sasuke thought, as he could see the tent that had formed under Naruto's pants, but wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch or not. Wait a minute, he was an Uchiha! He could touch whatever the hell he wanted to touch!

And with that he snaked his arms around Naruto's waist and played with his button. Naruto hissed, noticing this and tried to swat away the pale hand. With no luck, the button popped open and Sasuke's persistent hands pulled down the zipper with ease and began rubbing over the sensitive area.

"_Shi—iit..." _Naruto said lightly as his chest and throat rumbled with a quiet moan. Sasuke's smirk broadened as he continued rubbing over Naruto's member outside his boxers. He couldn't take anything _too_ far yet, but he could at least have a little of fun, right? He nodded to himself while his other hand glided itself under Naruto's undershirt and tweaked a perk nipple. The blonde squirmed into the touch, needing more of it. He flipped around so that he was straddling Sasuke's waist and kissed him.

The Uchiha wanted to laugh at how easily the blonde was influenced, but decided to put more of his thought process into kissing Naruto back. While letting his hand rub up and down on Naruto's thighs, Sasuke let his tongue slip into his rival's mouth. Naruto accepted the organ without second thoughts and began pushing his pelvis against Sasuke's, rocking slightly and quietly.

The raven closed his eyes and held back a groan. The friction felt so _amazing_, why hadn't he and Naruto ever done this before? He left the question lingering in his clouded mind and draped his forearms farther back on Naruto's hips, allowing his hands more room to squeeze his blonde's ass more firmly as Naruto continued rocking into him.

It all felt like magic, until they heard the unmistakable _click _of a light switch being turned on. The dark room became full of light and as heads turned to leave, they were exposed. Many of the women blushed, some looking away quickly and others gaping at the hot sight. The men had mixed responses of laughs, sneers, and even blushing.

"Err..." Naruto's raspy voice broke the silence. "How...was the movie?" Mainly everyone laughed and continued exiting while the blonde zipped and buckled his pants back up. He rubbed the back of his head and nervously apologized to those who passed until the room was empty. He then turned to Sasuke who facepalmed like a pro. _Woops._

* * *

End of Chapter 5, yes i uploaded twice today! woop! (I felt the other chapter was a bit too short? This one sort of was too...but twas fun to write. )

so yeah! just a bit extra to add on to the story, please review!

Reviews are my source of life, and i'm dying! (No joke, remind me to NEVER get another boyfriend. They're troublesome XD.)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru, Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

_Chapter 6: Nightmares._

So you're telling me," Naruto finalized in amazement, hopping back on Sasuke's cavern bed after the whole 'movie' incident, "that you haven't slept in two whole _weeks_?" Sasuke, who had slid onto the covers next to him only nodded tiredly. "S'ke, that's terrible. Everyone needs sleep!" The blonde gasped dramatically and leaned back against the blanket, stretching out.

"You know, I bet I'd sleep great after _sex._" Sasuke smirked, rolling himself over onto Naruto's chest.

The jinchuriki snorted. "Yeah, I bet you'd sleep great after I knock you out, too." The raven could only roll his black eyes to humor his blonde. However, speaking in all truth, Sasuke had to admit he was more than ready to pass out at any given moment, but no matter how long he lay in bed, or try to force himself to fall asleep…he just couldn't catch a wink.

This made him remember how back in the day, he had constant reoccurring nightmares, only being able to fall into a peaceful slumber when he was out on a mission with Team 7.

Back then, he'd figured that he slept so well because of all the adrenaline, or for the necessity of completing the mission. Now, Sasuke pondered whether the dobe might actually the answer.

"Hey," The raven said lightly, looking blankly into Naruto's big blue eyes.

"Mhmm?" Naruto mumbled cutely, rolling on his side and curling against Sasuke. If only he could purr.

"Sleep with me tonight." The dark ninja ordered, catching Naruto off guard and causing him to flinch.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Naruto said nervously. "I'm not ready to have sex yet, S'ke…"

"It's not like it'd mean anything." Sasuke replied without interest. He ignored the hurt look that flashed across the jinchuriki's face. "Besides, that's not what I meant. I just want you to sleep _next_ to me, dobe."

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Oh…okay." He shrugged.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be taken aback with shock towards the blonde's lack of questioning.

"…Okay?"

"Okay. Okay?"

"Okay…"

And with that they both awkwardly repositioned themselves under the covers. Their foreheads pressed against each other anxiously.

After some time, Sasuke weirdly grumbled, "Do you always have to be in my face, dobe?"

"Sorry…" Naruto whispered before turning the other direction.

"…And do you always sleep with your clothes on?" Sasuke bothered more so.

"Are you always this _nosy_?" Naruto laughed, feeling a blush creep upon his face.

Sasuke's lip twitched. "Hn. Take off your shirt."

The blonde jinchuriki abruptly sat up with a beet red face. "W-what? Are you serious?" he gaped.

Sasuke only removed his own shirt in response, then proceeded to glare at the blonde expectantly. Naruto shyly peeled his jacket and undershirt off. He tried to ignore the hungry glaze that crossed over the raven's expression.

"Now," Sasuke drawled in a low voice, "take off your pants." The fox boy stared at him in disbelief, making the raven sigh impatiently and slip his own pants off, throwing them aside and lying back down. He patted the spot next to him as an invitation.

Naruto leaned back against the pillow and pushed his back against Sasuke's chest, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Mustering up all his pride and courage, the blonde took a breath and shimmied out of his black pants. Of course, Sasuke, being the degrading person that he just is at heart, couldn't allow Naruto this prideful moment.

As Naruto wriggled his hips, the raven lifted his own hips against Naruto's.

"Sasuke!" The blonde gasped and threw off his pants in a hurry. Pale hands wrapped around his shoulders, trapping him. "S'ke, you're making this weird." He whined, feeling himself being grinded on slowly, which felt great and all, but it was mainly _really_ awkward.

"Not my fault that movie ended too quickly," Sasuke stated, throwing a leg over Naruto's waist, as if he were a body pillow. If he couldn't grind, he'd at least make himself damn comfortable. With that openly declared, Sasuke nuzzled his face into Naruto's tan, smooth neck.

A smile broke out from the blonde.

"Since when did you get so snuggly?" He asked playfully. At that moment, the raven chomped down over his jugular, leaving a bite mark that made Naruto wince. "Ow…" He grunted.

"Hn."

"Pfft. Goodnight to you too, Sasuke."

* * *

The last time Sasuke had dreamt, and by dreamt he meant—not just having a terrible nightmare—was when… Well, he honestly couldn't remember the last time. So when the dark ninja was pulled into an actual dream, as one could've guessed, it was still a bit _dark._

Sasuke found himself wandering through the old Uchiha Manor, passing by shops and floating pictures of his family. The manor seemed hopelessly empty, until a small raven soared across Sasuke's view, leading his line of sight to Itachi.

"_Itachi_." he hissed, feeling all sorts of emotions becoming more unbolted. Hate Longing. Anticipation. Apprehensiveness. Fear.

"Little Brother," Itachi let a small smile play on his lips as he extended his hand out to Sasuke. "Come here, take a seat." He said, and an unknown force willed the younger Uchiha forward to a black cushion.

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Give me your patience, Little Brother. I just need to give you some advice." Itachi explained calmly, his kind eyes never leaving his sibling's untrusting ones.

"Hn."

"Okay, I'll make it quick then. First of all, what does he mean to you?" Suddenly, Naruto stood next to the older raven with a dead look in his eyes.

"I don't understand." The youngest replied, feeling sick. Itachi 'hmm'-ed and then grabbed the blonde by his spiky hair, yanking his head in the other direction.

The dream Naruto screeched out in pain and Sasuke gripped his seat cushion with a forced withdrawal.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Does it bother you?"

"I-I don't know." was Sasuke's weak answer as he began to reform his apathetic poker face. Itachi nodded, analyzing the situation quietly.

"What about this, Brother? Does _this_ upset you?" He questioned. Itachi then leaned in and buried his nose on Naruto's shoulder. As he inhaled deeply, Naruto began to whimper, causing Sasuke to break out in an immediate concern.

"Hmm, I can see the worry on your face, Sasuke…Do you not like me touching what is yours? Oh…it's his neck that's sensitive, right?" The elder brother sighed unhappily and sunk his teeth into dream-Naruto's neck.

"S-Sasuke!" Dream-dobe cried out before shattering like glass right before Sasuke's eyes.

"Stop!" He screamed, standing up. "Don't touch him!" Snarling, the younger raven crouched down to the shattered pieces of Naruto. "What did you do to him…?"

But Itachi ignored him, beginning his monologue. "You know Sasuke, I slept with Deidara."

Sasuke rolled his now-red orbs. "Congratu-fucking-lations, Bro. Tell me what you did to Naruto!"

"It just started off as a fling," Itachi continued, unfazed, "but then we kept meeting up. We became more than just friends with benefits… or so I figured. Until that day I caught him fooling around with Sasori in plain sight, I hadn't realized that I'd waited too long to establish our relationship. So he moved on.

"We still had more flingers after that, but it was always weird afterwards. To cut the story short, Deidara died, and I never got the chance to let him understand how much I truly needed him—how much I'd come to love him.'

Sasuke looked up from his shattered pile with a confused glare.

"Okay? So why are you telling me this?"

The older Uchiha chuckled at his brother's impatience. "Just remember—_you should take what's yours, before it gets out of your reach_." His deep voice began fading out, and the dream-world surrounding Sasuke started to disappear.

And the last thing Sasuke could recall before waking up was looking down at the once-shattered pile and seeing a fully intact Naruto, curled up in a ball, with wide and scared eyes.

And then he screamed.

* * *

Apparently it was one of those moments when dreams got mixed in with reality, for when Sasuke abruptly sat up in bed, gasping, Naruto was already sitting up beside him, screaming.

The jinchuriki was pulling on his hair with a frightened and lost expression. Sasuke grunted and rubbed his eyes, then placed a hand on the blonde's naked shoulder.

"Dobe, what are you screaming about? You're going to wake up the whole population down here."

Naruto cowered under his touch, shaking slightly. "No! Pl-please not again!" he began hyperventilating as Sasuke tried rubbing his arm. "Please, please no! Oh God. No…" He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his body into a fetal position, rocking himself. He commenced to whisper something so quiet that the raven had to lean in to hear.

"_Save me, Sasuke. Please. Please save me, God, Sasuke. Save me, Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke_…" He whined, still rocking and freaking Sasuke out in the most extreme way.

The dark rogue ninja pulled Naruto against him in a capturing hug, rubbing circles on his shoulder blades.

"Naruto, calm down." he hushed, feeling the blonde go limp in his arms finally.

"S'ke…" The dobe groaned, feeling like the shit's shit. Sasuke held him tightly, remembering his own dream.

"Shh…I'm here. Right here." He cooed with an appreciated effort.

"Why weren't you there for me, then? Why didn't you save me…" Naruto mumbled as he fell back asleep, leaving Sasuke confused as all hell. _And I thought I had weird dreams…_He thought to himself before also drifting back into a dead slumber.

* * *

Chapter 6 END

Dammit, i finally update and it's a short chapter! I wrote quite a bit over vacation, but i just haven't found the time to upload DX (working on requests and swim and such grrr)

But i will try and get a longer chapter out by the end of the week!

Reviews make me happy-ne ^^ SO MAKE ME HAPPY DAMMIT.

I mean, what? Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Naruto's hit that sad point in life where he's just unsure of everything he's done. Does it matter anymore? Would it all become better if he just...escaped for a while? SasuNaru, Narusasu, yaoi, Dark, OOC, Suicide-Attempt. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Who's Authority?_

Nothing felt more lonely than waking up alone. As Sasuke's black eyes fluttered open, he felt an undeniable chill, which could only mean that his annoying ball of sunshine was absent.

And if that wasn't enough to piss off the groggy teen, then you could definitely say he was angrily surprised to find the dobe in the bar of the cavern. Smoking. The raven grudgingly made his way over to the moron, stopping in front of him to properly glare him down.

Naruto smiled casually and blew out the smoke in his mouth. "Morning, Sasuke!" He piped cheerfully, taking in another huff of his cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?" Sasuke demanded.

The blonde tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I dunno. Probably a year ago, but I smoke off and on." He laughed shakily, feeling Sasuke's distasteful stare.

"You'll kill yourself, stupid."

"I don't really fuckin' care." Naruto turned dark suddenly, meeting Sasuke's hateful look with on of his own. At this point, a majority of the guys in the Cavern Bar had gone silent, watching the dispute.

Sasuke ground his teeth in restraint. "What?" He growled, grabbing the blonde by his arm and jerked him off the stool. "What do you mean you don't care? How dare you talk to me like that? I'm trying to fucking help you—" He yelled but was cut off by the dobe.

"Don't, Sasuke. Just don't. I don't want any help, I'm perfectly fine being 'stupid' if it gets me through the day." He explained apathetically, lifting the cancer-stick back up to his mouth, only to have it swatted to the ground by the daring hand of Sasuke Uchiha. As the small cigarette fell to the dirt, Naruto watched it sadly, but was caught off guard by a barking laugh.

Everyone in the bar whipped their heads to the source—a young man with pale hair and violet eyes.

"Damn, Sasuke! I was starting to wonder when you were gonna set him straight. Took you long enough." The shark-like boy smiled, flashing his pointy teeth.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke glared as per usual.

"Hey man, you wouldn't believe how long it took Karin and I to find you." Suigetsu said, taking his time to stand up and walk over to the two feuding ninja. "But we finally tracked you back to here…So I heard you've been lugging this dork around since you got here, eh?"

He walked circles around Naruto, sizing him up and down. "Uzumaki, right? Let me just say, you are…" He stopped aside the blonde and let his finger trail up from his naked hip to his whisker marks. "…a _beautiful _specimen."

Naruto swallowed and blushed, feeling uncomfortable with Suigetsu's examining gaze and Sasuke's cold snarl.

"Er, thanks?" he attempted to smile.

"Oh! Sorry, got weird there for a bit…Too many years with Orochimaru, you know?" Suigetsu laughed again, but shut up after intercepting a warning glance from the gloomy raven. But, being the way he was, Suigetsu quickly recovered and started on another topic.

"So yeah, Sasuke. What's up with Blondie, eh? I got questions, like, is he just a pet? A one night stand that won't stop following you? Or is he part of the team now? Our own personally cheerleader? Your birthday present to me? Can I keep examining him with my equipment? Is he safe to touch or will he go all Nine-Tails-Beast on our sorry asses? Oh, which reminds me, are you two dating or something? Ah! Okay, this I _need_ to know! Who tops?" Suigetsu practically bounced up and down with excitement and curiousity.

Naruto gaped, the men in the bar looked stunned, and Sasuke just sighed.

"He's joining the team, don't touch him, and we're just friends with benefits." The raven declared with a bored expression. He then grabbed Naruto by the arm again and left the bar.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked dryly.

"Hn." The raven grunted.

"I gotta say, I didn't quite catch the full meaning of the grunt, bastard." Naruto said sarcastically, earning another hateful look from the Uchiha.

They re-entered their cavern room in silence, only seconds passing before Sasuke threw his blonde onto the bed roughly, shocking Naruto.

"Eh—S'ke! What the hell?" He yelped.

"Don't smoke."

"Wha—?"

"Don't. Smoke. _Please_."

Naruto held the raven on his lap now, getting a headache. When was the last time the Uchiha had ever said 'please'? The jinchuriki felt overcome with a sense of warmness just then. He finally understood—Sasuke cared, he just had a really shitty way of showing it.

"Sasuke…" he smiled knowingly, releasing his tension and frustration from earlier.

"Hn…" Sasuke lowly whined, still feeling so shaken up from his dream encounter with Itachi. Nothing made sense anymore…

"I understand." The fox said quietly, closing his eyes and letting himself drift back into a calmer nap, never letting go of the raven that lay atop of him.

The only thing t

hat Naruto wished he could've explained to Sasuke was that no matter how hard he tried, he could never stop his smoking problem after having one of _those _nightmares...

* * *

To say that Sasuke was feeling murderous when he woke up was an understatement. Because, again, he'd woken up, and again, the blonde was missing.

Seriously, did he have to super glue the kid to the bed or something? The raven planned out Naruto's funeral as he got up and walked down the cavern tunnels. He finally found said moron in the lunchroom, sitting with a group of girls including Karin and also Suigetsu.

The young teenage girls at the table all leaned forward to listen to Naruto's every word, captivated by his beauty and shining quality. Even Karin bothered to seem interested in the conversation, and of course Suigetsu was just smiling and examining the blonde.

Sasuke came up from behind the table and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Well, it _looked_ like a hug, but in Sasuke's mind, he had Naruto in an unforgiving headlock.

"Oh, Sasuke, what's up?" The jinchuriki tilted his head back to look into the raven's irritated eyes. All the girls at the table held back their squeals.

"You left me again, dobe."

Naruto frowned. "That's not fair, I was hungry!" he pouted and put a hand by the top of Sasuke's knee, tugging at the clothing there. "I'm sorry, S'ke." He whispered apologetically.

"Whatever," Sasuke huffed, taking a seat next to his blonde and laying his head on the table tiredly.

"Ah—Sasuke-kun, good morning!" Karin's cheeks tinted with pink as she smiled at the unresponsive Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Ouch!" Suigetsu chuckled, loving the hurt look on Karin's face. "Who knew Sasuke could be such a frump in the afternoon?"

"Uh, anyone that knows him?" Naruto countered and laughed with the shark-boy. Sasuke tch'd but ignored their immatureness.

"I'm sleepy. Let's go back to bed." The raven stated and looked up at Naruto almost pleadingly. The blonde couldn't help but feel his face burn when he looked into those begging eyes.

"A-Alright, I guess." He smiled and stood to leave, but one of the teens at the table shot up and worriedly stuttered, "B-but Naruto-kun, you-you said you'd help u-us out!" The other girls nodded bravely and prepared themselves for the Uchiha's wrath.

And so it came, "What do mean, 'help'? You think you can deny me my only time to rest before I have to return to my never-ending duty to restore and avenge my clan? I ought to—" Sasuke snarled nastily but was stopped by the ramen-lover.

"Sasuke, they just wanted some help with modeling and measuring for their male clothes here. These girls sew every outfit that's given to the families in this cavern, and I volunteered to help out in any way I could…" Naruto mumbled the last part as he deflated underneath the raven's cold stare.

There was an uneasy silence at the table until Sasuke said, "Can we sleep afterwards?"

The girls let out breathes of relief and Naruto cracked a big smile. "Of course, S'ke. It'll only take a bit, okay? Then we'll sleep." The dark-haired boy nodded in confirmation at this, and so the group descended down a tunnel to the workshop of the cavern.

* * *

"We can use this room in here, since it has mirrors and chairs." A teen explained, opening a white door and leading the group through, revealing a relatively large dressing room.

"Nice," Naruto said appreciatively, taking in the room.

"Here, we'll try and move things along quickly." The other teen with short brown hair instructed, handing Naruto a bundle of mismatched clothes. "Just try them on, tell us how they fit, or if anything needs to be changed."

"Ne? Alright." The jinchuriki shrugged. After looking around the room his cheeks went red. "Wait, am I just suppose to change, like, _right here_? In front of everybody?" he squeaked, feeling self-conscious. His eyes flashed to Sasuke, who had seated himself in the only chair in the room.

Karin snorted, "Oh come on and just change, Blondie." Though her voice sounded apathetic, she too, along with all the other teenage girls, had a thin line of blush spreading across her cheeks. Like it was there fault that the blonde was so strikingly handsome and adorably shy!

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled and began stripping his shirt off, exposing a toned chest and flat stomache.

"Dude, how do you not have abs?" Suigetsu questioned bluntly.

"I-I'm not allowed to get them!" Naruto gushed embarrassedly. Everyone gave him an eyebrow raise. "Kyuubi-san won't let me, I mean. He doesn't want my body to be, er, 'indented' anymore than it is, or so he says. He says he wants to keep my body perfect." the blonde explained with a sad laugh. He'd gotten so used to being Kyuubi's perfect puppet that it felt strange now for others to expect otherwise.

"Pfft, nice excuse dobe, but we all know it's just because you eat so much ramen." Sasuke added smugly, although he really had to admit that even without gorging muscles, Naruto's body really did look perfect…

The blonde looked past the raven's hungry glaze and removed his trousers, replacing them with a pair of capris, and also putting on a gray tank top. He stretched around in them, twisting and bending over in different ways to everyone else's amusement. And after giving the thumbs up to the teens, Naruto was forced through several more outfits and accessories.

It was when he was in red shorts that were too short, and a big baggy white shirt that looked more like a nightgown than anything, that Sasuke's interest finally perked. His eyes took a leisurely cruise down the blonde's body, from his blonde hair down to his feet that were covered by long tube socks.

"Hn." He propped himself up on his elbows from his laid-back position. He tapped his chin with a bit of a sadistic smile.

"Hmm?" The fox looked over his shoulder towards the dark haired ninja with his big ocean eyes. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore.

"I need you to take that off, dobe. Right now."

"Seriously? Again, Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, feeling defeated by the raven's authority. Every person in the room was taken aback by how casual the conversation seemed to be, and all their minds especially stuck on the word 'again'.

"Yes, again. Now."

Naruto undressed himself down to his boxers and was just about to remove his socks before the bastard commanded, "Leave the socks on, hn." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You got real sick fetishes, you know that, teme?"

Suigetsu finally broke the awkward silence with his barking chuckle. "I guess I don't need to know who tops now, eh?" The other teens blushed but giggled with him.

"Hey! I can so top!" Naruto yelled furiously.

Karin crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I don't know, Naruto, you seem pretty…Uke-ish."

Naruto flinched, flabbergasted. "Y-you can't be serious? I could so make Sasuke my Uke!" Sasuke belted out a cruel laugh, making Naruto's eye twitch, fists clenched. "You don't believe me, S'ke?

The raven smirked in response, earning a low growl from the jinchuriki. His posture straightened then, kind blue eyes narrowing.

"N-now calm down, Naru-chan, no need to—" A shy teen interrupted foolishly and was glared down by both the raven and the blonde.

And then Naruto's lips twitched into a smirk, all the anger and blue drained from his eyes, being replaced with a lustful red. "Sasuke." He confidently strode to the dark boy and cupped his chin, leaning his pale face up.

"What?" Sasuke said, trying to sound bored.

The demon in front of him went in for a slow kiss, making Sasuke's heart beat both faster and slower in a way. Everyone in the room remained silent and still until Naruto pulled away and finally said in a firm voice, "Sasuke, get out of those clothes." The Uchiha looked at him skeptically before rolling his eyes at Naruto's attempt to make him, Sasuke Uchiha, seem Uke-ish.

"No."

"Sasuke, I said to fucking take off your clothes."

"And I said, 'no.'" Sasuke's reply came smoothly.

The crowd of girls and Suigetsu behind them all watched shamelessly, waiting for…well, something.

Naruto smiled evilly and stated, "then I'll just have to change your mind." He pulled the raven in for another wet kiss and began pulling the corners of his shirt off his shoulder, exposing Sasuke's smooth shoulders.

From there he began kissing down the Uchiha's neck, licking and biting harshly, down to his collarbone. Sasuke closed his eyes and found himself unconsciously tilting his head back for more of Naruto's touch.

_All according to plan,_ Naruto thought darkly. He abandoned the raven's collarbone and whispered in his ear, "_S'ke, I want you to say my name_." Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to push Naruto away, but was cut off by the beautifully sharp pain of the blonde pinching his nipples roughly.

"Ah!" His voice pitched in surprise, feeling a mix of different pleasures as Naruto rubbed his thumb in circles over the light pink nubs.

"Say my name, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in instruction again before lowering his head and sucking over a pert nipple. His tongue swirled around and flicked it, Sasuke fond himself trying to contain a groan.

"N…Naruto, hn…" He hissed in desire.

"Good boy, S'ke…" The jinchuriki nipped at each nipple and sucked the skin around it, leaving little possessive bruises over the Uchiha's perfect flesh. Sasuke was infatuated with the attention he was getting, completely forgetting about their little group that was still standing in the room with mouths agape.

"Naruto…" The raven breath shook as said dobe lowered himself even further, placing himself down on one knee. His tan hands ran over the thin fabric of Sasuke's pants, up and down and up and down over his thighs, curving in and out and squeezing occasionally.

"Say it again, S'ke…" Naruto purred, fingering the hem of Sasuke's pants teasingly, feeling along the smooth skin.

"Naruto," Sasuke sat up, feeling antsy.

"Mmm, do you want it, Sasuke? I can give it to you, if you'd undress yourself—" The blonde had to say no more as the raven rid himself of his rumpled white shirt and other clothes, leaving him too in his boxers.

"Um, yeah, ah, guys we should really move along and leave these two, uh, alone." Suigetsu swallowed loudly and pulled at Karin's arm to leave the room.

"Why would we—" Karin started but was halted by her leader's voice, whimpering "N-Naruto…" Her eyes went back to the two ninja. Naruto had his mouth praised against the bulge that had appeared in Sasuke's boxers. He hummed in between the raven's legs and Sasuke's eyes were squeezed tightly closed.

"Moan it this time, S'ke." The fox-boy's raspy voice demanded, muffled.

"Naruto, I-I…" Sasuke grunted and blushed. "_I—oh, sweet fu—uck! Ah—Naruto!_" The raven moaned deliciously as the blonde pulled down his boxers and took his member into his warm cavern of a mouth.

Everyone's eyes went ridiculously wide as they all quietly retreated out of the changing room, blushing and probably scarred for life.

Naruto groaned with ecstasy, loving the sound of his raven's moan. He took more of Sasuke's throbbing member down his throat, then bobbed his head up and a down. As his tongue flicked and sucked, Sasuke continued to let out low appreciative sounds that only made the blonde groan in response. The fox let his hands proceed to rub up and down the Uchiha's thighs, which were _so_ smooth…

Naruto pulled up and stroked his raven's cock roughly. Sasuke gasped and bucked his hips, indulging in the warmness that had built up in his stomach. His coal eyes were filled up with want and lust, giving Naruto the satisfaction he'd hoped for.

"S'ke…" He said gently, his eyes returning to their natural bright blue color, although coated with a deficient libido. He rose without removing his hand from Sasuke's member, and kissed the raven with a burning hot passion. The Uchiha greedily returned the kiss and continued to gyrate his hips in sync with Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto mandated one last time, "this time, I want you to scream my name, got it?" To his own enjoyment, Sasuke nodded eagerly and panted against his shoulder. Naruto gave him a few more rough jerks before he came and clutched himself against the blonde's tan body and screamed his name in total desire. The young Uchiha was left breathless and in awe towards the blonde's actions.

He kissed Naruto hungrily and ran his long fingers over his chest. "N-Naruto, ah…that was…ah…" He smirked shakily between kisses. "so, ah…hot…Naruto?" He pulled the blonde against his nude body.

"Mmhmm?" Naruto smiled against Sasuke's chest, feeling filled and content.

"…Do me." The raven ordered.

Naruto laughed at that. "I thought you didn't bottom?" He grinned even wider than before, empowered by his victory. "I mean, I have heard that you can't spell Sasuke with 'uke'…" His joke got him a punch to the ribcage, but was worth it of course.

"Naruto, it's just that we're already here... I'm ready, and I fucking want you. So just top me and shut up, okay?" The raven glowered defensively.

The blonde's expression softened. "Okay, well first of all, I'd like your first time to be more special than just a horny decision in a changing room,"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "How did you know it would be my first time?"

Naruto threw his head back and laughed, "Oh, trust me, I know a virgin when I see one. Now, second of all ,I need to tell you that—"

But their conversation was disregarded as Raymune burst through the doors with a smile. The smile, obviously, dropped immediately upon finding the two ninja's almost completely naked in eachother's arms.

"Ah, I see I'm interrupting. B-But um, yeah…" Raymune rubbed his head awkwardly and backed out of the room slowly. "I just wanted to tell you that Garhette has returned. Naruto's trial will be held tomorrow morning."

* * *

End of Chapter 7! Woot, i finally updated! c: I kept trying to update this week but stuff came up. I broke up with my boyfriend and got depressed for a bit, and every time i tried to type this, my freaking dad would walk in! I swear, is NOTHING sacred in this household? Not even a closed door that clearly signifies "I'm writing some intense yaoi, so don't disturb!"

Sigh...

well, reviews would be lovely! Thank you for reading (:


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Breaking Through!_

_Naruto's allowed himself to be captured by Sasuke after attempting suicide. Sasuke has taken him to join the wonderful life of the cavern people! He just needs to get the OK from their leader, Garhette, to be completely accepted by the cavern-ers. Today is the day, yo!_

_Make sure to check the AN at the end XD_

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Memory_

One could say that the walk to their cavern room could be categorized as a 'walk of shame' for the two ninja. Everyone they passed in the tunnel halls giggled and blushed when eyesight was met. It became very apparent then, that Sasuke's moans traveled well through the echoing tunnels earlier. The raven groaned, drained of his previous Uchiha-pride reputation that he had once held. _Stupid dobe with his stupid hot dominance and stupid gorgeous-as-fuck body... _Sasuke thought bitterly as they entered their shared cavern room for the third time that day.

"You still feel like sleeping?" Naruto asked curiously, feeling alert and awake.

"Hn. I'm exhausted." Sasuke mumbled, lying down on the comfortable bedspread.

"Yeah, I bet. Your vocal chords went through quite the workout this morning, huh?" The blonde jinchuriki winked and only laughed when Sasuke punched his arm.

Naruto joined him shortly on the bed afterwards, though he moved around every so often with discomfort. His leg twitched so occasionally that the youngest Uchiha actually slapped it irritably.

"Dobe, quit your spasm-ing."

"Sorry, S'ke..." Naruto readjusted himself for what seemed like the thirtieth time. It was only a matter of minutes before the blonde nudged Sasuke with his toe. "Sasuke?" He whispered, "S'ke, you awake?"

"No." The raven groaned. He rolled over on his side then, glaring at Naruto sleepily.

"Sasuke, what's gonna happen when I meet with Garhette?" The blonde shyly asked, leaning close to the raven. There was silence and then a small reply of "I'm not really supposed to tell you."

"Come on, you can tell me. Please?" Naruto's nervous eyes dug into Sasuke's apathetic ones. He kissed the raven's lips slowly then, just like he knew Sasuke liked it. The Uchiha's eyes closed as he absorbed the warmness that was Naruto. He sighed sadly.

"I really don't feel like talking about it." He admitted lethargic-ly, feeling sleepier than before with this new sense of heat.

"Please?" Naruto pouted against the raven's lips, flicking his tongue out and running it slowly over the pale lips. Sasuke let out a breath of eagerness. Why did the blonde always make him so excited?

"...Fine." Sasuke pulled away to breathe. "When you go to see Garhette tomorrow, well, he'll do this thing where he sits you down and opens up your mind."  
Naruto flinched, sitting back. "Open my mind? Like some sort of memory-revealing jutsu?"

Sasuke nodded. "He says that if you can't share your most traumatic experiences with those who have encountered the same or worse, that you don't belong here."

"And you did it?"

"Yeah. It's not like anyone could truly understand my pain even then, though. Garhette just kind of does this jutsu where he projects your memories and feelings to everyone. He sorts through your whole life and chooses what to show to everyone." Sasuke explained without interest. Looking back on his own experience of being subject to the jutsu, it wasn't that bad. He didn't care what anyone thought, he didn't need pity or acceptance. They could either deal with him or send him on his way, no tears involved.

But after stealing a glance at the blonde, Sasuke realized that it wouldn't be the same case with the dobe. Naruto's azure blue eyes were wide with fear of being exposed. Exposed as being a monster, of being an outsider, of being weak. Sasuke caressed his whiskered cheek affectionately.

"Naruto?"

"...yes?"

The raven's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?" With that comment, Naruto visibly tensed. His eyes flashed everywhere around the room, avoiding Sasuke's knowing gaze.

"I-I'm not—"  
"—hiding anything? Bullshit. I know you're not telling me something. It's something about that nightmare, isn't it?" The raven growled accusingly, sending the jinchuriki into a state of some sort of shock.

"You remember that, eh?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Hn." Which obviously translated to a strict _'Of course, you idiot, I'm an Uchiha. So tell me what's going on this instant before I go all scary-chidori on your ass.'_

"I can't tell you, Sasuke. I...just can't..." Naruto rubbed his nose and began to sniffle. Before he knew it, warm tears were rolling down his cheeks. He wiped at them angrily, "God damnit, why a-am I crying?! I'm s-such a moron..." Somehow hearing those words come from the blonde's mouth, and not his own, Sasuke felt his poker-face crumple with worry.

"Wait, wait, Naruto...What...What happened?" The raven put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as it shook with sobs. "Dob—Naruto, I mean, you can tell me. Tell me." His deep voice echoed in the silence that followed after it, waiting for the blonde to pull himself together.

"I...Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto bit his lip nervously.

"Hn." The Uchiha nodded in response.

Empty quietness filled the room again as Naruto shifted around uncomfortably, staring at his hands. Trying to build up the courage to say what needed to be said. His mouth opened only to snap shut again, a thick substance filling up his throat. Stealing his oxygen and confidence all in one breath.

Silence.

Silence.

A shuddery-deep breath.

Silence.

And then, finally, _"I was raped."_

"Oh my god." Sasuke cupped his hand over his mouth and held back a scream. He felt anger build up inside him, ready to burst. He wanted to kill someone.

"It happened last year. At my eighteenth birthday party." Naruto said dryly, eyes darkening at the memory. "Pretty fucked up, huh? I mean, happy birthday to me. No better present than having your virginity taken away by force." His voice was now monotone as the blonde stared at the bedspread with disinterest. He wondered why it was easier to talk about it without making eye contact.

Maybe it was because he didn't want to see the pity in Sasuke's normally filtered eyes. He didn't want to see the anger, or the fright. He didn't deserve it.  
"I guess it's my fault though for drinking. For not watching my drink. For trusting people. For not being strong enough to save myself. For—"

Sasuke shot up and slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth now, looking furious. "Shut up, dobe! Don't you ever say that. Don't you ever say that." The raven cried out, upset. He held his head in his hands then, trying to contain the murderer inside him that so wanted to escape. "Who did this to you, Naruto?"

More Silence.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice strained, "Tell me, tell me who in the fuck thought they had the right to do that to you!" He grabbed hold of the blonde and shook him by his shoulders violently.

"G-Gaara! It was Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "Stop shaking me, Bastard!"  
Sasuke froze, releasing the jinchuriki quickly. "…Gaara? He…Oh my fucking God, I'm gonna kill him. _I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!"_ Sasuke whispered venomously, clawing at the bed-sheets.

"Sasuke, don't. Please? I just want to move on. Please…" Naruto pouted, boring his eyes into Sasuke's desperately. The last thing he needed was an all-out battle between Gaara and the Uchiha.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Fine, fine." He huffed, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was more than pissed off. Naruto gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously, fine. I won't kill him. I'll destroy him some other way…" He added the last part so silently; Naruto forced himself to ignore it.

"…So now you know why…why I have such terrible nightmares. And why I'm nervous about Garhette exposing me tomorrow morning…" The blonde mumbled sadly.

"Hn. You've barely told me anything, dobe." Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, giving him a look that gently said 'you can tell me, please'. For everyone who'd tried to talk to Naruto before at the village, trying to cheer him up or get him to admit why he'd changed so much since his eighteenth birthday party…they couldn't get a word out of him. But after just one look from the Uchiha?

Naruto told him everything.

* * *

Naruto strutted into the cavern business room without a pause. He shook Garhette's hand without hesitation. He seated himself and stared at the colossal group of cavern folk without flinching. No matter how desperately he wished to escape, he was tired of running away. He needed to face his current issue head on. He was ready.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Garhette spoke with a booming voice. He was surprisingly a lean man, with silky beige skin and auburn-red hair. He had kind yet stern hazel eyes as well, eyes that seemed to know everything. He stood in the front of the room, next to Naruto and facing the crowd casually.

There were really way too many people in room, for a majority of the cavern's population had shown up. The ages ranged from teens to the elderly.

"Today, you are in trial. This trial will expose you completely as who you were and are presently. Your most inner secrets will be presented to the crowd exactly as you experienced them, including all thoughts and feelings. Understand?" Garhette's loud voice echoed harshly.

"Yes, Sir." Naruto said evenly, only staring straight ahead into the obsidian eyes of Sasuke.

"Good. Then I will proceed with my memory-showcasing justu." The leader laughed to himself then, for it was very uncommon that his victims were so submissive and calm as Naruto.

Ultimately, Garhette placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, pushing his bangs aside.

"Ready?"  
The blonde ninja's colbat blue eyes met Sasuke's once more before they faded to a distant gray as the justu took place. His eyelids lowered halfway and his jaw lacked down a bit as Garhette proceeded. Every audience member's vision blurred before they were given a new view: Naruto Uzumaki.

**Four years old. Alone. Hated. **

Images of the blonde passed through everyone's sight. Images of him sitting by himself on a swing. Of failing at school and fitting in.

**Naruto sat next to Iruka, smiling finally. They ate ramen.**

**Naruto being jealous of the young raven-haired Sasuke.**

**Them accidently kissing in class.**

**Them being forced into Team 7 together with Sakura.**

The cavern inhabitants watched the jinchuriki getting better and stronger, learning new powers and making new friends along the way.

They watched the way he affected those around him. Konaha's sunshine.

And then,

**Sasuke leaves in the middle of the night. Sakura's crying and Naruto promises to return the raven to their village, no matter what. **

**When they meet again at the Valley of End, there's a huge fight. Naruto loses. Sasuke says next time he'll kill the blonde on a whim.**

After that came vigorous training with Pervy Sage, Jiraiya.

**Naruto returns to the Leaf Village years later in high spirits, maturing. He meets Sasuke again with so much emotion built up in his chest. He keeps it to himself.**

**Naruto is now sixteen. The Akatsuki try to capture him on regular basis. They want to harness the power he never wanted, but he needs it still. To save Sasuke.**

As the memories continued to flow, one though remained painfully clear: _Save Sasuke._

Time flies quickly during that year.

**Naruto is on his knees in front of the Raikage. He's begging him not to hurt Sasuke. He's already been broken-down by a beating that he took from the Raikage's ninja earlier. They wanted to know about Sasuke, but Naruto never spoke a word.**

**The Raikage refuses him anyway. Naruto is now lying in a room, alone, with a dead look in his eyes.  
**_**'Do you ever think about me and Sakura, Sasuke?'**_** He thinks to himself.**

**Following soon after that, he saves Sakura from Sasuke. He tells Sasuke that he understands him. The Uchiha looks shocked, which pleases Naruto beyond reasoning. He takes note to remember that face as proof that there's still a real, emotional boy listening behind that famous cold glare.**

Many things follow after that moment even faster. Jiraiya-sensei's death, then the battle against Pein, Kyuubi, himself. He's still trying to save Sasuke after the Great 4th Ninja War.  
And finally,

**It's October 10****th****, Naruto's eighteen years old. He's at his birthday party with all his friends, including Gaara and his sand- siblings.**

**The blonde is really enjoying himself, partially because he's drinking. He doesn't have enough conscious sense to realize when his drink starts to taste funny. He's still innocent.**

**And then everything is numb.**

**He's in Gaara's arms, hears him say "I'll take him home, Kakashi, he's pretty wasted."**

**Next, they're in a complex that Gaara has rented out, it's right outside the Leaf Village. Just far enough away that no one could hear them. Naruto feels absolutely sick.**

"**Naruto…" Gaara says, althoughit sounds hazy. The sand ninja doesn't wait for a response, but instead presses his mouth to Naruto's. He kisses the blonde hungrily; biting his tongue and intruding his personal space.**

**Naruto can't move, can't react. He doesn't like this.**

"**Gaara," he manages to croak out. The redhead pulls away and boldly says "I love you." If Naruto could flinch, he would.**

"**N-… Gaara, I—I love you too," the jinchuriki mumbles, "but only as a friend. I'm sorry…"**

**Gaara looks appalled. "But I love you, Naruto. I love you so much, I can't hold it in any longer." He resumes to furiously kiss Naruto's neck, pulling off his shirt simultaneously.**

"**Hey…stop…" Naruto fusses. Trying to regain his mobility.**

"**I love you, Naruto. I love you so much." Gaara repeats as he takes off the blonde's shorts and boxers in one swift movement. His hands roam over the tan body obsessively. "I want to make you feel good, Naru. Then you can love me too…"**

"**Gaara, no!' Naruto cries out and wiggles his heavy body in protect. Gaara slams his body back against the bed.**

"**No, you stay. You stay and I'll make you feel good. We'll be one, Naruto. I love you." Gaara gushes anxiously, cheeks burning from his own alcohol-accommodation.**

**He strips down naked and Naruto starts to cry. He doesn't want this.**

**He doesn't.**

"**Please, don't!" He pleads. Gaara backhands him harshly, then positions his member in front of Naruto's unprepared entrance.**

"**No, no, oh God, please, no…" The blonde hyperventilates. The redhead cups his cheek adoringly.**

"**Shh, let me love you. I want you to love me, Naruto." he coos before slamming into Naruto. The jinchuriki screams in agony and Gaara slaps him again. "Don't cry, Naru. Oh, I love you…I promise…" He pushes in and out of the broken shinobi roughly. Gaara is moaning in ecstasy as he thoughtlessly rams into Naruto's ass.**

**He pulls out a minute later.**

"**Naruto, tell me you love me. Say it."**

**But Naruto is only whimpering, "**_**Sasukehelpme…Please, Sasuke, save me…"**_

**Gaara scowls with disappointment. He hates that Naruto is always relying on that damn Uchiha.**

"**No, Naru. Sasuke isn't here, he doesn't love you like I do. Forget about him." **

**Naruto chokes on the air. "Gaara, stop please!" he's begging desperately now, only to receive a punch by the drunk sand ninja.**

"**Tell me you love me, Naruto!" **

"**Sasuke, save me, please, Sasuke!" the blonde yells and thrashes around to the best of his current ability. He then yelps as he takes another blow to the head and blood fills his mouth. The edges of his vision fly in and out of focus.**

"**Say you love me." Gaara growls, flipping Naruto's body over onto all fours. He takes position.  
"I—I love you!" Naruto bawls. Gaara thrusts into him anyway, throwing the boy out of consciousness.**

**Naruto wakes up in his own apartment. He is alone, and wonders if it was al a dream. That hope is quickly shattered as he stands up, grimacing at the discomfort. He waddles to the bathroom and sees swollenly-bruised face staring back at him in the mirror.**

**Nobody saved him.**

* * *

For the next couple weeks, Naruto doesn't leave his apartment; he doesn't even get out of bed. He has little food and water that he touches.

Nobody comes to save him.

He finally heads outside after the second week ends. The weather has chilled more so since his birthday has passed. Even the seasons haven't waited for him.

He parks himself on a bench that overlooks a meadow surrounded by trees. The cherry blossom trees have lost many of their leaves and their color is dulled. It makes the meadow look less beautiful and Naruto starts to feel bad for it's unfair condition.

So bad that starts to cry.

This is how Shikamaru finds him.

"**N-Naruto? Are you okay?" He guffaws. Naruto looks up at the shadow-ninja with outstandingly sad eyes.**

"**It's not the meadow's fault that it's surrounded by assholes. Those trees drop their dead leaves and branches all over the meadow. Now others will only pass by it, thinking it looks ugly. And it's so dark in the meadow, because the trees shade it from the light. The meadow is obviously dying, yet no one tries to chop down those damn trees. Nobody tries to help the meadow—to save it!" **

**Naruto is bawling uncontrollably now, leaving Shikamaru stunned and confused.**

**Moments later he grasps the blonde by the arm and yanks him off the seat. He pulls the jinchuriki down to the meadow and lies down on his back, patting the spot next to him urgently.**

**Naruto joins Shikamaru reluctantly, head resting on his arms as hes tares up into the sky. The sun is rising, making the sky a breathtaking gradient of orange, pink, and blue.**

**Naruto gasps and takes in the wonderful view as Shikamaru's raspy voice begins to explain.  
"It may look like the meadow is suffering, but if you get right down to its point of view; it's still experiencing this beauty. And in the spring and summer, the cherry blossoms will bloom and completely restore the view." The ninja smiles and lightly taps his fist against Naruto's uniform. "Sometimes you have to look for the best in the bad until things get good again."**

**The blonde lies there quietly, processing it all.**

"**I got raped on my birthday." He spews nonchalantly, although Shikamaru flinches at the news. He takes out a cigarette box, lights two, sticks one in his mouth and offers the other to Naruto.**

"**Want a smoke? I heard it helps with getting through the bad."  
Naruto finds himself chuckling and plucks the nicotine-stick gracefully.  
"Didn't Asuma-Sensei smoke?" He asks and sticks the cigarette between his lips.**

"**Yep." Shikamaru nods and takes a long drag from his.**

**Naruto smirks. "Isn't he dead?"**

**The shadow ninja shrugs. "Sure, but you don't see him worrying about now, do ya?" His light voice lightens towards the end of the sentence, becoming choked up with the sadness.**

"**True." Naruto admits and takes a huff of his own cigarette. It burns the back of his throat but he doesn't really care at this point.**

Months later, he and Shikamaru are still meeting almost every morning to smoke and watch clouds together.

Naruto seems to enjoy this because they rarely even talk during these meetings. It just a distracting, yet comfortable, silence.

However, one morning Shikamaru didn't automatically hand Naruto a smoke when he arrives. Instead he stands waiting in the meadow.

"**Naruto." he addresses seriously.**

"**Sup Shika?" The blonde grumbles curiously.**

"**We need to stop doing this. It's just keeping us from the real world and doing our jobs."**

**Naruto is taken aback but covers it with an irritated snort. "Really? What jobs?"**

**Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "I've go chunin exams to prepare, and you're gonna be Hokage."**

"**I can't be Hokage if I can't even rescue a friend…" **

**Shikamaru's eyes narrow and his hands are on his hips. "When was the last time you even went out and **_**looked**_** for Sasuke?" he questions angrily**

**Naruto freezes, his jaw actually dropping in surprise. How could he be so wrapped up in indulging himself in these cloud-watching days that he'd actually forget about Sasuke? It was unheard of.**

"**Y-you're right…" Naruto said, taking a deep breath. Feeling ashamed of himself he whispers "I…I have to go…" and with that he begins the trend of disappearing off and on for months. **

He spent all of his time looking for that certain Raven, only stopping when Tsunade requested time to teach him about being Hokage.

* * *

After seeing the blonde ninja attempt suicide, and then allowed himself to be captured by Sasuke to escape to Konaha, the audience's vision returns to normal. Naruto's eyes regain their natural color. He looks out at the crowd of cavern-people who quietly show their respect.

They've been taught not to show any pity, anger, or understanding after a new member's mind has been showcased. Just taught to accept and move on.

Although some people in the crowd had tears streaming down their cheeks, they merely nodded at the blonde before taking their leave.

"You're more than qualified to stay here. Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki." Garhette announced before he left with all the other cavern members. Only Naruto and Sasuke remained in the room then.

The blonde wore a broken expression, the kind were his eyes seemed lifeless yet hopeful. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's chair and extended his hand out. The jinchuriki shakily pulled himself to his feet.

Sasuke took the chance to pull Naruto against himself then. The blonde latched on to Sasuke and began to sob. The raven held a hand firmly on his back, and used the other hand to stroke the blonde's hair.

As Naruto hiccupped violently, Sasuke had to reach up and wipe his own eyes before the dobe realized that _he was crying too._

* * *

_AN:_ Hahah...ha...I updated? yay? boo? Please don't throw things at me? DX

Okay, I'm gonna take the time to properly apologize for not updating this story is so...SOOOO long. School started up again, and i've just been so busy...whenever i find free time I usually use it to draw... not to mention that my fabulous father has caught me reading some very VERY kinky yaoi...had to be on probation for a while (lololol i've still been reading it all the time tho XD I'm sorry dad! but writing is a lot harder to hide, surprisingly...) But anyway, I hope I can try to update more now? No promises.

Perhaps if I got some sort of beta to edit my stuff...i'm so lazy ;u;

If you'd like to harass me constantly to update, feel free to contact me on my dA

I've also got new story ideas too, though i'd like to get SOMEWHERE with this one -laughs to self sadly- Luckily, i do know how i want to end this fic, so its just a matter of filling in the spaces, so to speak?

one last announcement. Okay maybe 3. Do you guys like teen titans? Specifically, do you like/love/adore/obsess over/need/lust after SLADIN? (slade x robin)? ? ? ? LKljfksajf

guys, i've discovered the beauty of sladin. my dear sweet baby jesus, its so...hot! *faints with nosebleed*

go check out **wynja**'s stuff if you've got the free time. I like her 2060 and Black Sheep series, although she's an amazing writer all in all! no joke, she's now my fav author 3

If you guys do like that, i might write one too? I think i'd just have to do some drabbles to get started...never experimented with sladin before! -squeals-

Okay last announcement is that I'm going to Taoyou Con here in Mesa, Arizona! My lovely friend Yvonne and I are going to cosplay as mordecai and rigby (my first cosplay, woohoo!) I'm super excited, and it's been decided that Yvonne and I are now cosplay partners(: we shall cosplay all the things! (naruto, blue exorcists, adventure time, regular show, teen titans, Legend of Korra, Legend of Zelda, and maybe homestuck *if either of us can actually sit down and read the damn thing COUGH**)

So yeah, I'll start keeping updates of the cons i'm going too on my dA and my youtube account after this one in January(: lemme know if you're going to any of the same or if you have any suggestions for some i should try out? We're also planning on being at the San Diego Comicon next year, so it'd be chill to say hi to any of you guys!

Thanks for dealing with my flippin long author's note -_-" i apologize again! To avoid more of these, i'd review if i were you? ;D later!


	9. UPDATE

Hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up with this update? ;u; don't hate me! /criesforever

Just posting a little update here about the story.

**I WILL FINISH THIS GODDAMNIT.**

****just sayin.

I just keep trying to type these things up, and my dad keeps coming in and getting all snoopy and im like SHIT HIDE THE SMUT

and now i have to start staying afterschool later to get in my animation practice -_- which is the only time my dad isn't home.

sweet lord someone shoot me?

But i have chapters written in my binder i swears ;A; and i know how i want the plot to go and yadda yadda... just be patient?

i should also be getting a laptop for christmas... that will be very helpful yes.

well I can hear my dad hovering (seriously) so i'm gonna sign off and go pretend to work on my chemistry lab!

thanks for all the support and pestering ;m; I won't dissapoint you sempais!

-jordyn~


	10. Chapter 9

**Seriously, this chapter feels like the death of me. getting around to typing it without getting caught…*screams and pulls hair***

**its not hard to hide a screen, but hiding the PAPERS from my notebook as well is a panic-attack in its own way…**

**but here I am on my family's computer! Awkwardly typing smut whilst they think I'm writing a chem lab… good times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this homies but I'm thinking of starting a petition that I should? yees? XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sessions**

For the first time in recorded history, Sasuke would not shut up. All morning he'd stalked Naruto around like a puppy; asking him how he was? Did he need anything? Would that something be sex perhaps? All were answered with a solid _no_.

Finally, at some point after lunch, Naruto broke down and decided to spend the rest of his day in his room. Not that it helped any, as his _problem_ followed him in pursuit.

"Just answer some questions, Dobe, I'm dying here!" Sasuke groaned, as he was used to immediately getting what he wanted.

Naruto abruptly gave in, sick of being bothered by the insistent raven. "Fine, ask your questions already then shut up." It bitterly amused the blonde that _he_ was finally not the one receiving that line.

Sasuke sat himself next to the blonde on their shared bed, unfazed by Naruto's rudeness. "Okay," he cracked a little smile, throwing his blonde into a heart-aching oblivion that caused him to grin back. "Why did Gaara, of all people, rape you?" Sasuke blurted in a way that felt like a slap hello! right in Naruto's face. His grin disappeared faster than it had arrived.

"I don't know? I guess he harbored all his feelings for me for so long that he finally just snapped." The jinchuriki shrugged sadly, relating to his own experience of breaking down from the stress and pressure of containing the ninetails. One person could only hide those feelings for a certain amount of time. Naruto just wished he hadn't been around during Gaara's expiration date.

Sasuke nodded to himself, ignoring Naruto's depression. "I'm just surprised the kid had it in him. Not that I'm congratulating him or anything, but I'm just curious how he even knew how to set everything up. How did he plan and follow through with it all so efficiently?"

"Gee, maybe we should ask him S'ke." Naruto deadpanned with heavy sarcasm. He then cupped his hands over his mouth and immaturely yelled "Yo Gaara! Sasuke and I are really eager to know how you become such an amazing date-rapist expert!"

"You're such a dobe, Dobe." The raven rolled his eyes while Naruto narrowed his own.

"Leave me alone, bastard. Just let me wallow." The blonde pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them;the proper position of wallowing.

"Hn. You're no fun."

Naruto glared defensively. "I'm not trying to be fun; I just want to get better." the Uchiha raised a perfect brow.

"If you want help, you should go to one of the cavern's provided group therapy sessions." This caught the blonde's attention as he sat up straighter, his eyes wide. "Do they really work?" He questioned skeptically.

Sasuke nodded without hesitation. "They almost convinced me to stop seeking vengeance for my family."

"_Holy shit_."

"Yeah," Sasuke suddenly smirked and turned to his dobe, bending forward slowly. "The meetings are on Wednesdays, however, so I guess I'll have to find a way to keep you distracted until then?" He snaked his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled the blonde out of his fetal position. He 'casually' fell against the bed, on top of Naruto, the smirk never leaving his lips.

The whisker-cheeked boy couldn't contain his laughter that had bubbled in his stomach. "Have you no knowledge of my attention span, S'ke? I seriously doubt you could keep me distracted." The jinchuriki teased with a smirk that mirrored his partner's.

"You're such a bitch." Sasuke purred and went down to ravish that back-sassing mouth he'd come to adore. Naruto clung to him and arched off the bed, legs spreading wider as the friction increased. The raven trailed kisses across Naruto's jaw line and licked at his neck hotly.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped breathlessly and painfully as Sasuke's fingers traveled under his shirt and were pinching his nipples. The raven twisted the nubs slightly and even more so when Naruto groaned.

"Fuck, that hurts." Naruto hissed at the many burning sensations that made his body ache in sick ways. The blonde watched his partner roll up his shirt and latch on to a pert nipple, sucking the flesh roughly before pulling away to blow colliding-ly cool air on it gently. All the while Sasuke's free hand had found a place to occupy itself, that place being extremely warm and possibly beneath a certain blonde's belt.

The pale fingers lightly played over Naruto's now throbbing member. The jinchuriki let out a whiny moan as the underside of his cock was feathered by Sasuke's soft touches here and there. It became apparently uncomfortable as his length remained confined against the material of his pants. It seemed the raven had no intentions of releasing his prisoner any time soon.

"S'ke," he panted with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hn?" Sasuke hummed against his naval, sending multiple vibrations throughout the blonde's system. "Oh God," Naruto gave a small mewl from his throat, letting his head fall back against the covers.

"Sasuke, let a boy out so he can breathe!" The Uchiha smirked and pointedly moved his hand to fondle and squeeze his blonde's balls, throwing the boy into vocal hysterics. "I do what I want, Dobe." Sasuke informed smarmily, and _that _threw Naruto over the edge.

"you little prick," He growled and tackled the Uchiha, pinning him on his back. Swiftly, he removed the ebony-haired teen's shorts and boxers, revealing said boy's erection out in the open air. The raven protested as Naruto lifted his pale hips up, only to immediately shut himself up as Naruto's breath hovered hotly over his member.

"Ah..." He exhaled finally as Naruto placed a small kiss on the top of his head. (I think you know _which _head.)

The jinchuriki host smiled. "Miss me?" He planted more kisses down the side, making Sasuke unconsciously buck his hips forward a bit.

"Hn, ah...Ah, yes..." He answered with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto's blue orbs flashed to meet Sasuke's face. "I wasn't talking to you, teme." He stated.

Sasuke groaned. "Oh, God, Naruto, please don't make conversation with my penis."  
"Why not?" Naruto pouted, moving away from said erection.

"Naruto, come on."  
"I was actually thinking we should name it,"

"You're totally ruining a moment right now, you know."  
"Sasuke Jr? The little hawk? Jerry?"

"I seriously hate you right now D-" But Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's tongue circling the area around his entrance. The cool feeling against his heated skin was enough to put Sasuke into an oblivion of pleasure. So one could only _imagine_ the feelings Sasuke couldn't describe as Naruto's moist muscle entered him without further hesitation. Plunging in and out as deeply as he could manage, Naruto had Sasuke melting in a matter of seconds.

"Ah! Shit Naruto..." Sasuke panted as the blonde withdrew with a grin. Sasuke edged away in suspicion.

"I'm not one with you yet, you bastard."  
The difference between tongues and fingers were that there were multiple fingers rather compared to one tongue. Fingers were also longer and could fill a space much more easily than the savoring muscle. At least, this was Sasuke's intake as the jinchuriki thrust two fingers in him without warning.

Yeah, wow that hurt.

"Fuck!" Sasuke screeched and tried to escape from Naruto's new grasp ,yet failed miserably. He struggled anyway though, scratching at and trying to harm his dobe.

"Ow! Damnit S'ke, play nice!" Naruto glared.

"You first, fucker." The Uchiha snapped back grumpily.

To show his appreciation towards Sasuke's new nickname, Naruto added a third finger. and Sasuke was pretty damn sure, no, he damn well _knew_ that his ass was _not_ prepared for this kind of treatment. Hell, he couldn't even really wrap his mind around the fact that his skin could be stretched this far so suddenly without tearing.

It sure as fuck _felt _like it was tearing, Sasuke noticed. His ass burned from the inside out as if he was a huge open cut and Naruto was the asswipe of a lemon extract. He was in too much pain to continue to fight back, so he just laid back and took it. And then all of the sudden, it didn't hurt so much after a moment.

On the contrary, it felt really, _really _fucking good..

Sasuke moaned as he allowed the blonde's fingers to drive into him. Thrusting his hips, riding those damn digits until he was screaming the blonde's name, Sasuke came.

And then casually passed out.

* * *

Naruto could hardly contain his laughter as he watched Sasuke hobble down the hall. A small sense of pride flickered in his blue eyes; proud that he was the one causing Sasuke to limp so cutely. He could only imagine how he feel if they actually slept together.

Assuming he'd be the one to top, Naruto hinted with a smirk. The raven turned around at that moment and bitched at him for looking so happy, and to get a move on.

Today was Wednesday, which meant therapy lessons later that night. It also meant a couple of hours to goof off beforehand.

"Sure you're not up for round two?" Naruto teased as he caught up with the Uchiha and pinched his ass. Sasuke flinched and shot a couple feet away from Naruto, scowling.

"Fuck you." He grumbled.

Naruto withheld his comments and just barked with laugher once more. The two were heading outside to spar; it felt weird to the blonde to be leaving the safe vicinity of the caverns, but he was sure the fresh air would do him some good.

The snow was falling hard, storming and flagging the air with it's little crystal flakes that made everything, like, a thousand times harder to see. It only took a few moments of walking around to make Naruto feel lost. He turned to Sasuke to complain, only to find nothing but snow. Naruto leaned his head back and groaned. He knew Sasuke was far too smart to get lost in a snowstorm. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. Which simply meant the raven was hiding out in hat would most likely be a successful attempt in surprise-attacking the blonde.

And, low and behold, only seconds later did Naruto feel himself be slammed to the ground. His face burned against the snow as he struggled out of a firm grasp. Sasuke was snickering and smirking of course, easily keeping his blonde pinned. The body beneath him was laughing bitterly at his own extent.

"Bastard, get off!" he giggled as he finally managed to buck the raven away. He took this brief opportunity to launch his own assault on the Uchiha. They rolled around in the snow together playfully; kicking and clawing for dominance.

Shockingly, it was Sasuke who finally surrendered, panting beneath the jinchuriki's hold. They decided to call it a day and limp back around evening time, just barely making it tot he group therapy session.

Naruto was welcomed instantly and waved his raven goodbye as he mumbled about having to 'take care of something' and exiting the room. Leaving Naruto by himself, for his first potentially nerve-frying therapy session. If karma wasn't such a bitch, Naruto would have worried more about explaining to Sasuke later how _awesome_ he was. Dick.

But the group was of all ages, really. Everyone had a story here, and they all smiled and asked, "So why are you here, Naruto?"  
He could only chuckle sadly and offer "Too many reasons."

* * *

To say at the least, the grop therapy was comforting. Really. They did some stereotypical trust exercises and tried to open up about their 'problems' It left Naruto feeling dead tired and a little cranky though, as pondering his past usually did.

So he _sort of _snapped when he entered his bedroom and found Sasuke packing things into a small sack on their bed.

"What the fuck?" he asked.  
Sasuke flinched and met Naruto's betrayed gaze. He'd lost track of time, it seemed.

"Naruto, I-"

"Are you going somewhere?" Naruto bit.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke replied coolly, unaffected by the grinding of the blonde's teeth. "I swear, I was going to tell you tonight." Sasuke said earnestly and put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
"Where?"  
"Out."

"No really, _where?_"

"I don't know yet."  
Naruto groaned irritably. "So you were just gonna run off tomorrow and leave me without even letting me know where? Smart plan, Uchiha."  
"No," Sasuke shot back defensively. "Just because you're here now doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to avenge my family, Naruto. I don't know exactly where I'll be heading, or when I'll be back, but I _will_ come back. I'm not going to abandon you, but I can't bring you with me." The raven tried his best to explain calmly.

"Because?" Naruto questioned, his anger dissolving.

"Because," The Uchiha said quietly, "if I go out there and end up having to fight off a village, or hurting innocent people, I won't have you there to try and stop me. Don't you even give me that look, Naruto. You know you'll always try and protect those in need, even if you have to defy me. It's never stopped you before, and just because we're together now doesn't make any difference." Sasuke felt like he was lying to himself though, for he knew that if Naruto tried to stop him now, he might give in a little. Times had changed, for certain.

But Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conflicted look in Sasuke's dark eyes, no, he was too focused on something else. "Together?" He said aloud to himself, then met Sasuke's knowing eyes. "Do you mean it, S'ke? Like,...we're together-together? Not just fuckbuddies, or distractions, or...is this a relationship?" Both boy's throats were dry with realization. Since when had this deal blossomed into a reality?

"I...Well, dobe. If it looks like a duck, smells like a duck, and quacks like a duck...it's a duck right?" He offered his best effort to meet Naruto halfway. Admitting they were 'together' was a big ship that he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to step aboard. But Naruto smiled and hugged the disheveled raven. Sasuke returned the embrace awkwardly but without reluctance. He understood that Naruto was important to him; had always been so important to him. He was like Sasuke's other half in a way, optimistic, joyous, affectionate, understanding, kind-

"The only thing that really looks like a duck here, though, is your hair, S'ke." Naruto interrupted with a spurt of laughter. Sasuke pushed him away with a hateful scowl.

"You are a moment-killer, dobe."

"'s just who I am, bastard." Naruto smiled cheekily, past being upset with Sasuke then. He could handle the boy leaving for days, months, years, sure. His whole life was like an easy practice session for these upcoming moments of separation. He knew he'd never be able to stop Sasuke from trying to avenge his family, it was an involuntary action that came with the Sasuke-pack. Naruto would be just fine, he knew this.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

**AN: tbc...**

**hell. yeah. I UPDATED FINALLY WOW. /crieswithrelief**

**i can't believe it, i finally got the time to type this shit in intervals, but it was worth it. I Usually am the kind of person to say 'let's get it all done in one-go!' but when life gives you 3 lemons and you try to make lemonade for twenty people..well you get my point right?**

**did you like this chappy? Naruto got all seme again...sorry! (or am i? no, not really...;))**

**i would adore it if you would review,**

**special thanks to shadowpen55 (a new follower who's been really flattering and supportive!), iwishiwasacheesecake and pervertsage (my most beloved regular reviewers, do you hate me yet?) , and moonpuzzle (your reviews make me blush)**


End file.
